Ironia
by Tukiz
Summary: Para llorar:Bella y Edward son amigos, pero algo entre ellos esta a punto de cambiar...Bella esta enamorada de el, y cuando se lo dice...las cosas no salen como deveRian/Bella y Edward nunca fueron mas reales que ahora/todos H.
1. Chapter 1

**mi nueva historia...! jejee espero les guste, pense publicarla en una semana pero como ya la termine de escribir quize darle una oportunidad, tiene 10 capis pues esta idea comenzon como un one short pero como era demaciado largo decidi ponerlo en capis, espero de corazon les guste y me dejen reviews! es pekeña pero intensa, si kieren llorar y emocionarse este es du finc...**

**pasense por mis demas historias**

**EL LEON Y LA ZORRA}**

**LA ULTIMA DE MIS AVENTURAS (one short)**

**gracias**

**una recomendacion: pongan alguna musica romantica para mas efecto, cualquiera, ya veran me lo agradeceran**

**A LEER!**

_

* * *

__Bella:_

_Lo que me confesaste el otro día me dejo aturdido, se supone que éramos amigos, siento que todo este tiempo a tu lado fue en vano, siento que todo fue una mentira entre nosotros y que nada fue real, ahora simplemente la paso peor cuando pienso en ti._

_Desde ahora tomaremos caminos distintos como si no nos hubiésemos conocido, como si nada hubiese pasado, créeme que esto también me duele pero es lo mejor, es lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo antes de lastimarnos más el uno al otro, con todo esto solo quiero resumir _

_No te quiero, al menos no de la misma forma. Lo siento._

_Hasta nunca_

_Edward _

"No te quiero, al menos no de la misma forma. Lo siento"

"No te quiero"…"No te quiero"…"No te quiero"

Cada palabra arde como acido en mi alma, cada letra de ese todo duele dejándome una gran marca, dejándome marcada, sellada por él, quiero gritar, quiero correr y buscarlo, quiero desesperadamente despertarme y encontrar la luz, dejar de sentir este vacío, quiero que mi príncipe azul llegue y me rescate diciendo que me ama, que todo a sido un error, pero los príncipes no existen y sobre todo yo no soy una princesa.

Me hallo sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto que me llevara a mi siguiente destino, Phoenix , me voy lejos, lejos de todos, pero principalmente de él y de todo lo que conlleva, "un nuevo comienzo", es así como llamo a mi pequeño infierno personal, una nueva forma de vivir sin nada que me recuerde a él.

Y pensar que hace un par de días mi vida seguía con su aburrida rutina, que rápido pueden cambiar las cosas en un par de palabras "te quiero"

Flashback (hace 2 días)

-Estas hermosa - exclamó Alice al verme bajar por las escaleras

-Gracias – susurre sonrojandome

Llevaba un vestido azul largo, que Alice se había empeñado en comprar

¡Wou! Bella estas muy linda - expreso Edward al pasar por debajo de las escaleras mientras yo me sonrojaba en mil tonos diferentes

Alice me guiño un ojo, ella sabía lo que sentía por él, pero antes de que pudiera contestar toda la atención que había obtenido me fue arrebatada al momento en que bajo Rosalie.

A quien quería engañar yo, nunca podría competir con ella, llevaba un vestido rojo corto pero solo lo suficiente, sus ojos azules resaltaban y su largo cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola baja que caía por uno de sus hombros, hasta allí llegue yo.

-Hola Rose – dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa – estas hermosa

-Gracias – respondió

Todos íbamos a un coctel al otro lado de la ciudad, Alice estaba muy emocionada pues encontraríamos a su novio allá, estábamos en el auto de Edward, Rose estaba sentada adelante con él y Alice y yo estábamos atrás.

-Se lo vas a decir hoy ¿verdad? – pregunto mi amiga

Se suponía que le diría todos mis sentimientos ese día antes de que él y Rosalie se hicieran novios, por lo que podía observar no faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera

-No lo sé, aun estoy insegura ¿y si él no siente la mismo?

Suspiró como si fuese a explicarle cuanto es 2 más 2 a un niño de 2 años

-Bella, me has preguntado eso como unas 200 veces, deja de sentirte tan insegura, como ya te he dicho, si él siente o no lo mismo ese ya no será tu problema, tú te quitaras un gran peso de encima.

Eso era verdad, si él no sentía lo mismo yo podía pasar la página y seguir adelante, además si nuestra amistad era tan fuerte y él tan maduro como yo creía podríamos seguir siendo amigos. Que fácil era decirlo

Llegamos, el salón donde se organizaba la fiesta era muy grande e iluminado, era hermoso, me quede deslumbrada, tenía una suave música de fondo y todos estaban vestidos muy elegantemente hablando entre sí en pequeños grupos.

-Voy a traer algo para tomar – nos dijo alejándose Edward

Se veía tan bien en su traje de noche, sus ojos verdes resaltaban, al igual que su desordenado cabello broncíneo, no tengo palabras para describirlo, era simplemente hermoso, cada vez que me miraba sentía un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y el mundo y el tiempo se detenían, cada vez que me miraba me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella? Aterriza, se va a dar cuenta – susurro Alice solo para mí

¡Ups!

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – dije un poco desorientada

-Rose decía que si queríamos ir al tocador con ella

-Ah, claro – respondí

Nos dirigimos las 3 al baño

-Chicas me encantan sus vestidos – comento Rosalie una vez que estuvimos frente a los espejos – debieron decirme para ir juntas de compras – agrego con una sincera sonrisa

Rose era muy buena, siempre me había ayudado en lo que necesitase, era una confiable amiga, la quería mucho, aunque lo lógico sería que la odiara a muerte por la atención que Edward le ponía, pero no era así, como odiar a alguien tan amable y de buenas intenciones

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese hablar, una musiquita chillona que reconocí perfectamente comenzó a sonar, el timbre de Alice

-¿Hola? ¡mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?... mmm, ok, ahora salimos

-Chicas Jasper nos está esperando afuera ¿vamos? – preguntó con entusiasmo

-Claro vamos – respondió Rose por ambas

Salimos y Jasper hablaba con Edward muy animadamente, al vernos nos llamaron para que nos acercáramos, Alice fue y le dio un beso largo en los labios mientras todos sonreíamos algo incómodos

-Chicos ya despéguense ¿no? – se burlo Edward

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada Alice, Jasper solo sonrió

Entonces no sé cómo pero una ola de ansiedad y nerviosismo me recorrió haciendo que sea aun más consciente de lo que iba a hacer ¿Cómo le diría a Pierr mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Nuestra amistad seguiría intacta? ¿Tendría yo el valor para mirarlo a la cara después de esto? ¡Qué hago! ¿¡Qué estaba a punto de hacer! Tenía ganas de salir corriendo

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la suave voz masculina de la que estaba enamorada

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos solos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumida en mis pensamientos?

-¿Donde están to...todos? – tartamudee

-Han ido por más bebidas ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – conteste

-Bueno… - respondió no muy convencido – entonces ¿quieres bailar?

-Pero no hay música – solo había música suave de fondo

-Eso se puede arreglar

Se alejo y fue hasta el DJ, le dijo algo que no pude escuchar y regreso con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunte divertida, parecía un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura

-Solo pedí una canción especial ¿bailamos?

Tome su mano extendida y comprendí que nunca lo podría olvidar, me aceptara o rechazara esa noche, nunca querría a nadie más como lo quise a él, solo rogaba al cielo que no me alejara, eso no lo podría soportar.

Al llegar al centro de la pista de baile nuestra canción comenzó a sonar.

Hace un año había ido a un bar, me había pasado de copas, lo poco que recuerdo de ese día fue que él se acerco y me invito a bailar, fue como un flechazo, al instante en que lo vi, supe que nada volvería hacer lo mismo, salimos y bailamos esa canción, solo sé por lo poco que él me conto que en plena pista de baile me desmaye, él me llevo a mi casa y al siguiente día desperté con un ángel durmiendo en mi sillón.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos muy amigos, "amigos" ¡uf! como pesaba decir esa palabra.

Bailamos y aunque estaba muy distraída mirando sus ojos o pensando en cómo decirle lo que sentía, él ni una vez se quejo cuando le pise un par de veces, tenía una forma muy peculiar de bailar, me daba muchas vueltas, parecía una mala coreografía no ensayada, tal vez no era el mejor bailarín, pero bailar con él era muy divertido además de que no paraba de sonreírme.

La noche siguió y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, a eso de las 11:00 decidí que no podía mas con la presión, así que me disculpe y salí afuera.

Fui al patio trasero donde había una gran piscina que estaba iluminada, se veía preciosa, me quede observándola ¿Cómo haría todo esto? ¿Cómo abrirle el corazón a lo desconocido? ¿Cómo?

Entonces sentí un cuerpo detrás mío, alce mi cabeza y ahí estaba, mi "cielo prohibido" sonreí al ver mi hermosa alucinación así tan cerca de mí

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto con interés

-De tu rostro – si, se que arruine el momento pero no podía ser más cierto, su perfección me deslumbraba, no podía evitar sonreír

Suspiró y dejo de mirarme

- ¿Por qué saliste? – Inquirió, al ver que no contestaba continuo – sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

-Si – susurre mirando al suelo

**-Bella, llámame cuando estés triste, **yo siempre estaré allí para ti.

Eleve mi mirada sin evitar perderme en sus ojos claros.

Sé que puede parecer ridículo pero esas palabras sin ser demasiado profundas me cautivaron, pusieron todo de cabeza y me dieron valor, fue como la primera vez, me enamoraron, quien creería que fue el comienzo del final de mi historia.

-Tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa?

Era ahora o nunca.

-Yo …

¿A quien quería engañas? ¡No puedo! , "¡Bella dile!" escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

-Yo… estoy….enamorada de ti – suspiré, las siguientes palabras me enviaron directo al abismo – "te quiero"

Edward no dijo nada, en su ojos no pude ver más que sorpresa, era evidente que no se esperaba esa confesión por mi parte, no puedo decir si sentía lo mismo o no, no había más que sorpresa en su expresión, de repente bajo la mirada y me pareció ver una mueca de dolor, entonces caí en la cruda realidad ¿¡que hice! ¿¡Por qué no pude mantener mi boca cerrada? Pero ya era muy tarde, no había vuelta atrás, todo se aclararía ahora.

-¡Chicos aquí están! Me mandaron a buscarlos…¿pasa algo? – pregunto Rose al acercarse.

-No, nada – contesto Edward, actuó completamente normal, lo mire incrédula

-Está bien, pero entonces vamos adentro

La tomo por la cintura y sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada salió con ella, me sentí tan dolida, tan estúpida, ¿Cómo creí que me elegiría a mí por encima de Rosalie? ¿Pero que ni siquiera me conteste? ¿Que se vaya así con ella? Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, una dolorosa punzada me atravesó el corazón al comprender lo ingenua que había sido, ¡él no me quería! ¿Acaso quería que me lo escriba en un cartel para poder entenderlo? ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida Bella! al otro lado de la piscina de donde me encontraba se hallaba una puerta de madera que supuse seria la puerta trasera, recogí mi vestido y salí corriendo de allí, no era consciente de nada solo del dolor que me recorría.

Llore todo el camino a casa

Al llegar a mi departamento no pude más y al cerrar la puerta me derrumbe en el frio suelo de mi sala ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía hacer tanto daño? ¿Cómo algo tan dulce podía ser tan acido? Enterré mi cabeza en un cojín que encontré tirado y grite con todas las fuerzas que tuve sintiéndome cada vez mas idiota, sintiendo que cada cosa a mi alrededor me punzaba, sintiéndome dolorosamente enamorada, no quería sentirme así, no lo merecía, solo me había enamorado ¡no era justo!

Los siguientes días fueron los más oscuros de mi vida, fueron los días en los que decidí irme, así de fácil, irme y nunca más regresar, había caído en un abismo del que no saldría en un buen tiempo, mi corazón necesitaba paz, hace un año que me torturaba viéndolo con cada chica que se le cruzaba, era hora de parar, hace un año dolía ver como besaba a otras en mi cara, ahora que lo veo no entiendo como pude soportar tanto por tan poco, solo por el gusto de su compañía.

Y es que lo quería tanto que una palabra suya bastaba para salvarme.

El último día en mi departamento me llego una carta, era de él, me sentí ridícula al guardar esperanzas, me sentí estúpida al tener una sonrisa después de todo lo que había pasado, pero todo se esfumo al abrirla y leer su contenido, todo una vez más se derrumbo ante mis ojos, todo cayó en mi cruda realidad, él no me quería:

_Bella_

_Lo que me confesaste el otro día me dejo aturdido, se supone que éramos amigos, siento que todo este tiempo a tu lado fue en vano, siento que todo fue una mentira entre nosotros y que nada fue real, ahora simplemente la paso peor cuando pienso en ti._

_Desde ahora tomaremos caminos distintos como si no nos hubiésemos conocido, como si nada hubiese pasado, créeme que esto también me duele pero es lo mejor, es lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo antes de lastimarnos más el uno al otro, con todo esto solo quiero resumir_

_No te quiero, al menos no de la misma forma. Lo siento._

_Hasta nunca_

_Edward_

Yo sabía que no podía quererme, pero era aun más doloroso ser confirmado por él.

"No te quiero"…"No te quiero"…"No te quiero"

No podía dejar de repetirme eso, era una verdad de la que no podría escapar por mas lejos que me fuera o por mas barreras que pusiera entre nosotros, simplemente no podía escapar, pero eso no quería decir que me tenía que quedar aquí viéndolo ser feliz, lo amo lo suficiente como para salir de su camino y dejarlo vivir.

Fin del flashback

Llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo número 25464, hagan el favor de abordar el avión. Gracias

Me levante de mi asiento, tome mis maleas y me dirigí a la puerta, una vez fuera ya no podría entrar, una vez fuera ya no había marcha atrás, mire la carta por última vez y la ruge entre mis manos.

"Déjalo ir, él se fue y no va regresar, déjalo irse", me dije a mi misma

En el marco de la puerta pude ver un tacho de basura, antes de dar un paso hacia afuera abrí mi mano y deje caer la carta, deje caer el amor que me fue arrebatado, deje caer todo lo que me ataba a esta ciudad

Y es que como duele un amor no correspondido, saber que hagas lo que hagas nunca te va a querer, nunca de la forma que tu quisieras.

Cuando de repente…

-¡BELLA! – escuche que me llamo una voz demasiado familiar

Gire en busca de la voz que había mencionado mi nombre y sonreí ante la imagen frente a mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**aki el otro capi! grax por su apoyo i plisssss dejan reviews, se k me leen pero algunas no dejan sus comentarios, grax otra ves y sigan esta historia...**

**las kiero!**

**A leer!**

**pongas musica romantica...eserio da un toke espesial**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

-Claro – contesto el DJ – ahora la programo

-Gracias – conteste alejándome

Había pedido nuestra canción, me acerque a Bella con una gran sonrisa, era tan fácil sonreír a su lado

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Solo pedí una canción especial ¿bailamos?

Tomo mi mano y en ese momento sentí algo muy raro, era como si 2 piezas de un rompe cabeza encajaran, se sintió tan bien, pero igualmente poco común.

Bailamos como solo yo sabía, bueno en realidad no sabía bailar, pero ella no sabía eso, le daba muchas vueltas, parecía más una mala coreografía no ensayada que un baile "natural" , ella me piso en varias oportunidades pero no me queje, por educación y porque ¿Cómo quejarse de ella? Me parecía muy raro su falta de coordinación, ella bailaba muy bien, era una de las miles de razones por las que estaba enamorado de ella, sí, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga y nunca he tenido el valor para decírselo, lo sé, patético.

Su cabello largo chocolate caía en suaves ondas y una peineta de brillante le recogía el cabello de un lado, su vestido azul era clásico y hermoso como ella, cuando bajo por las escaleras casi me doy contra la pared, no pude evitar reír cuando vi a Rose al lado de Bella, ella era simplemente única, ni siquiera Rosalie podía igualarla

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que me he vuelto en un idiota poco hombre que no puede decirle a su mejor amiga que está enamorado de ella? Pues simple, soy un cobarde.

Toda esta "telenovela" comenzó hace un año:

Flashback (un año atrás)

- ¡Wau Edward! que chica más linda – dijo mi amigo dándome un codazo

- Aja – conteste, no estaba ciego, si en el momento en que entro todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección, no podía despegar los ojos de esa hermosa de cabellos largos y ojos oscuros

-¿Oye a dónde vas? – escuche a Jasper decir mientras me alejaba del bar en donde estábamos, no podía permitir que se me fuera, porque me tenia embobado y por mi intachable reputación, ok, ¿a quien quería engañar? Me tenía a sus pies.

El camino hasta ella se me hizo eterno, cada vez parecía más lejos

-Hola – salude – ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – de lejos no había notado ni la mitad de lo realmente hermosa que era

-¡Claro! – contesto entusiasmada, estaba algo pasada de copas pero se veía adorable

Bailamos muy juntos esa noche, nos movíamos sincronizada mente, mis manos se hallaban en sus caderas y las suyas descansaban en mis hombros, nunca antes había sentido esa conexión con nadie, simplemente no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, era perfecta, no la dejaría escapar, no paso mucho tiempo más cuando sentí que comenzaba a desvanecerse, la sujete fuertemente y la cargué, la lleve hasta uno de los sillones y me di cuenta que se había desmallado por tanta bebida, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a tomar tanto y tan rápido, trate de despertarla pero fue inútil, la saque cargada y camine con ella en brazos hasta el estacionamiento, no podía dejar a un ángel así, no era correcto, divise mi auto, la metí dentro en el asiento del copiloto, di la vuelta y me senté en el asiento del conductor , recordé que no sabía donde vivía, entonces como una señal divina recobro la conciencia

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida

-No te asustes, ¿te puedo llevar a tu casa? – pregunte entre susurros, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera

-Si…claro – dijo mirándome

-Bien ¿dónde vives?

En ese momento me dio las respectivas indicaciones y al poco rato se quedo profundamente dormida, no pude evitar mirarla en cada semáforo en rojo, pensar que tendría que dejarla me mataba, al llegar la subí hasta su piso, camine con ella en brazos hasta su puerta, encontré sus llaves en su bolso y entre, la lleve hasta donde supuse seria su habitación, la acosté en la cama suavemente, le saqué los zapatos y la metí dentro, la mire por un momento más, resignado me di media vuelta para irme, pero entonces abrió los ojos.

-Hola – dije con una suave sonrisa – ya estás en tu casa

Me sonrió, dios ¿cómo tendría la fuerza para dejarla?, sin atormentarme más me dispuse a irme pero me detuvo tomándome del brazo

-No me dejes sola – me pidió

-Pero…

-Quédate… - dijo en susurros - por favor – ¿Cómo negarle aquello?

-Está bien

Me jalo con ella hasta su cama y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo la abrace de forma protectora, era inevitable mantener mis manos en su lugar cerca de ella.

-Gracias – susurro, elevo su vista sonrió una vez más e inesperadamente unió nuestros labios en un corto y dulce beso, me hubiera gustado atraerla hacia mí e intensificar el beso pero no quería aprovecharme, le di un último beso en la frente, ella suspiro y se quedo dormida, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, abrasada con una hermosa desconocida en su cama, definitivamente ese era mi lugar.

En la mañana me despertó el molesto timbre de mi celular, mire a mi alrededor confundido, esta no era mi habitación ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces me gire y encontré a un ángel durmiendo en mis brazos. Ah, claro ya recuerdo, estoy en el cielo, ¿había muerto? si esto era la muerte ¡¿por qué diablos no me morí antes? Era irreal tenerla aquí en mis brazos, darme cuenta que no había sido un hermoso sueño, el timbre volvió a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos, Con cuidado de no despertarla me deslice fuera de la cama y halle mi celular en la sala, ¿Cómo había llegado a parar allí?

-¿Hola? – pregunte aun soñoliento

-¿Estas con la hermosa chica verdad? – pregunto Jasper

Suspire sabiendo que querría saber hasta lo más mínimo así no haya pasado nada, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él así que le seguí el juego

-Si estoy en su casa… ¿podemos hablar después?

-Claro sigue con lo tuyo – dijo en tono de picardía

-Aja, adiós

A veces era malo tener fama de conquistador, no me creerían si les dijera que no había pasado nada, era un caso perdido tratar de explicárselo.

Me tire rendido en el sofá y decidí quedarme allí, por más que deseaba ir con ella no quería que se asustase cuando se despertara con un desconocido en su cama, no era una muy buena "primera impresión", sin darme cuenta el sueño me gano y me quede dormido en el sillón.

Cuando desperté el ángel me estaba sirviendo café, platicamos y le explique lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no se acordaba de nada, me saltee alguna que otra información, no quería que pensara que había sido un aprovechado, además estaba ebria cuando me beso así que no fue consciente de eso, claro que eso no evito que deseara besarla otra vez, solo supo que la lleve a su casa y que yo me quede a dormir en su sillón, ese fue el primer día en que conocí a Bella

Fin del flashback

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando recordé la manera más ilógica para hacernos los mejores amigos, seguí bailando con ella la misma canción que bailamos hace un año, aunque ella no lo recordara muy bien, tenía que encontrar la forma de acercarme a ella como algo más que un amigo, ya había tratado de olvidarla con otras chicas pero ninguna era ella, por un maldito año estuve saliendo con cada chica que me dirigía la palabra, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad si ella no sentía lo mismo.

La canción termino y la tuve que soltar contra mi voluntad

-¿Lo siento te pise mucho? – pregunto apenada

-No, no te preocupes, no fue nada

Ella se veía muy tensa, la conocía lo bastante como para saber que me ocultaba algo, no se concentraba en nada, parecía que estaba en algún otro lugar, nuestros amigos se reunieron con nosotros y estuvimos hablando y riendo, pero Bella no participo mucho en la conversación, cada vez me preocupaba mas, así que no dude en seguirla cuando se disculpo y salió por la puerta trasera, al salir tras ella algo me detuvo

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad

-Voy con Bella

-Sí, eso es lo que te iba a decir, está muy rara, no me gusta verla así, será mejor que trates de ayudarla

Rosalie era muy amiga de Bella y Alice, eran prácticamente hermanas, ella era muy buena con todos nosotros, nunca nos abandonaba en nuestros problemas, me llevaba muy bien con ella y con su novio

Salí por la misma puerta que Bella había atravesado hace algunos minutos y la encontré mirando la enorme piscina, ¿Qué le pasaba? Me quede mirándole algunos segundos hasta que me acerqué por atrás, ella elevo la mirada y se encontró con mis ojos observándola, me hubiera gustado detener el tiempo, solo quería que sea feliz, nada más, era mágico el momento, al menos para mí, cuando comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunte extrañado

-De tu rostro – respondió

Suspire frustrado, ella nunca me vería como algo más que un amigo, desde el momento que me beso había soñado con volverlo hacer, pero cada día me daba más cuenta que eso no pasaría nunca más.

-¿Por qué saliste? – Pregunte – sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

- Si – susurro con la cabeza gacha

Las ganas de acortar la distancia y abrazarla me invadieron el cuerpo, quería reconfortarla, y si era entre mis brazos sería mejor aun,

**-Bella, llámame cuando estés triste - **esas palabras me salieron incontrolablemente, en cada letra de esa oración había cada sentimiento oculto que había guardado por un año -yo siempre estaré allí para ti - quería que sepa que podía contar conmigo para todo, que siempre estaría encantado de secar cada una de sus lagrimas.

Al parecer sintió el poder de mis palabras, elevo la mirada, sus ojos me miraban fijamente con un sentimiento que no supe describir, reprimí las ganas de decirle lo mucho que la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vi, parecía que dentro de ella se debatiera una guerra, la veía luchando contra algo, algo pasaba en sus interior, sus ojos me atraparon hasta que por fin hablo.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… - se detuvo con duda y miedo en su voz, parecía estar a punto de hacer algo que no quería, la curiosidad me carcomía.

Estaba por decirle lo mucho que la quería, no podía mas con eso, era un sentimiento demasiado grande como para esconderlo, juro que estuve a segundos de hablar pero ella se me adelanto.

-Yo… estoy….enamorada de ti…

Mi corazón se acelero

-"Te quiero" - susurro

Me quede frio al procesar sus palabras, ¿ella estaba enamorada de mi? ¡imposible, me quede como una estatua mirándola, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, seguro era otra de mis alucinaciones, había soñado tanta veces con que me dijera que me quería que ahora mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía quererme y yo no haberme dado cuenta, no había podido ser tan imbécil o ¿sí?, un sentimiento de culpa y dolor me recorrió, yo le había hecho daño todo este tiempo saliendo con todas esas mujeres, había sido un completo idiota al no darme cuenta de que mi ángel me quería al igual que yo a ella, no podía mirarla a la cara sabiendo que la había lastimado todo este tiempo, no había sido suficientemente hombre para declararle mi amor.

Era un maldito cobarde.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantas a la vez, que la amaba, que por favor me perdonara por haberle hecho tanto daño, que yo también sentía lo mismo, que la quería como nada en este mundo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no dije nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, me obligue a pronunciar las únicas palabras que me eran urgente decir, un simple "te amo" bastaría

-¡Chicos aquí están! Me mandaron a buscarlos ¿pasa algo?

Nunca Rosalie había sido más imprudente en su vida, no podía hablar de mis sentimientos con ella aquí, tenía que hacer que se fuera.

-No, nada – conteste recomponiendo mi rostro, quería desesperadamente que nos dejara solos

-Está bien, pero entonces vamos adentro – dijo, quise tomar a Bella y salir corriendo, pero no, teníamos que hablar con calma, tenia tanto que decirle.

Tome por la cintura a Rose y la saque de allí, Bella solo me tendría que esperar unos minutos y le declararía mi amor, solo unos minutos.

-¿Rose podrías dejarme a solas con Bella? – pregunte una vez que estuvimos dentro con los demás

-Ah, lo siento ¿los interrumpí? – respondió con vergüenza

-Sí, tengo que hablar con ella – le explique

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo ¡ve! – dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la piscina, estaba tan feliz de saber que era correspondido, por fin podría decirle lo que había estado guardando hace un año, podría tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla como siempre lo había querido, la sonrisa estaba tallada en mi rostro pero se desvaneció al ver la piscina…desierta, Bella no estaba allí

-¡Bella! – La llame – ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – lo había arruinado otra vez, solo me tenía que esperar unos minutos, solo unos malditos minutos y podríamos ser felices, recorrí todo el edificio por dentro y por fuera, no había podido irse, no podía dejarla ir, no otra vez.

-¡BELLA! – grite, no sabía qué hacer, seguro ella se imaginaba lo peor de mí, lo más probable era que no quisiera verme pero yo insistiría, no descansaría hasta poder explicarle todo, esta vez no escaparía de mi, tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde, la amaba y tenía que gritárselo hasta que se lo creyera, en medio de toda esa desesperación una idea se abrió camino en mi mente, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la única persona que podría ayudarme

-¡Alice! – dije apenas llegue a su lado

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto sobresaltada – ¿donde está Bella?

-Tienes que ayudarme, por favor - roge

-Sí, pero dime que es lo que pasa, me estas asustando

La tome del brazo y la aparte de los demás para hablar, le conté todo, de cómo me había dicho que me quería y que yo sentía exactamente lo mismo pero que no se lo había podido decir, me sorprendió de sobre manera que no mostrara asombro alguno con todo lo que le conté.

-¿Sabías algo que yo no? – pregunte al terminar de explicarle

-Pues…primero déjame aclarar una cosa – dijo en un tono serio

-Si, dime – dije sin imaginarme lo que me diría o haría

-¡Eres un idiota Edward! – tomo su bolso y me lo estrello contra el rostro

-¡Oye! – Proteste sobándome una de las mejillas - ¡¿Qué tienes allí? ¡¿Piedras?

-No, solo todo mi set de maquillaje y 2 blackberrys – sonrió con orgullo

-Sí, eso fue lo que sentí más o menos

-Y ahora… - continuo – yo ya sabía que ella te lo diría esta noche y es más que obvio que tú te mueres por ella

-¿Desde cuándo sabes eso?

-No lo sé…desde que los vi juntos, pero no iba ser yo quien se lo dijera, eso lo tenías que hacer tú.

-Eso ya no importa, tienes que ayudarme

-Claro que te ayudare aunque te repito ¡eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlas así? ella ya tenía muchas dudas antes, solo la hiciste que pensara que no sentías lo mismo

¡Qué ridiculez! Era imposible no quedar como embobado después de verla

-Sí, no es hora de sermones – dije disgustado – tienes que ayudarme

-Pero Edward te advierto que no será fácil convencerla de que te escuche, es muy terca

-No me importa, yo haré lo posible para que comprenda – dije decidido - ahora dime que tengo que hacer primero

Sé que quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego hablo

-Nada

¿¡QUE? Tenía que estar bromeando

-¿Nada?

-Edward yo la conozco, ella debe estar muy lastimada ahora, no debe querer ver a nadie ni siquiera a mí, déjalo pasar un par de días y yo personalmente me acercare a ella y la are reaccionar, pero primero deja que se le pase el coraje, dale un respiro de todo este drama

¿Dejar que se le pase? ¿Es que acaso estaba loca? ¿Como la dejaría así? Tenía que buscarla, no perdería mas mi tiempo, ahora mismo iría a su apartamento

- Yo sé lo que te digo, si vas y tratas de enfrentarte con ella solo empeoraras las cosas - dijo como si acabara de leer mis pensamientos y supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer - ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si te hubiera pasado lo mismo? – pregunto

Eso me hizo entrar en razón, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Bella querría estar solo, tal vez cuando se le pasase el trago amargo podríamos conversar y yo le declararía mi amor, por ahora no era prudente aunque me moría de las ganas de ir a buscarla y gritarle que me escuchara, cosa que no ayudaría de mucho.

-Está bien, te are caso en esto - suspiré

-Gracias – dijo aliviada – no quiero que la alteres mas

Se dio vuelta para irse pero repentinamente volteo

-Ah, antes de irme te quiero dar algo – dijo con voz dulce

-¿Qué?

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! – dijo mientras me volvía a estrellar el bolso en mi otra mejilla

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunte consternado ¿es que nunca dejaría de golpearme?

-Lo siento pero te lo mereces, pobre mi amiga – y diciendo esto se alejo

Yo no pude más, no dure más de 5 minutos en la fiesta, mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi mente estaba con ella y cada lágrima que derramaba por mi culpa, en ese momento me odie a mi mismo por hacerla sufrir así.

Sin decir nada a ninguno de mis amigos me retire de allí, prácticamente me escabullí pues sabía que si me veían no me dejarían ir, yo solo quería pensar en las miles de maneras en que le pediría perdón a Bella, ella no se merecía esto, no era justo para ella, me sentía tan mal.

Los siguientes días fueron casi insoportables, me picaban las manos, quería llamarla, quería verla o al menos escuchar su voz, pensar en que estaba sufriendo me destrozaba, no podía hacerle eso, además las palabras que me dijo no salían de mi mente y solo se repetían "te quiero" "te quiero" "te quiero", yo definitivamente no la merecía, no podía mas con esto y solo había pasado un día

-Alice, perdón que te llame a esta hora pero, ¿ya paso suficiente tiempo? ¿Ya puedo hablar con ella? – pregunte desesperado

-Hola Edward… - suspiró – lo siento pero no aun ha pasado un día, y al parecer no está nada bien

-¿Qué?' ¿Has hablado con ella?

-No, ese es el problema, la he llamado mas de cien veces y no contesta, me estoy comenzando a preocupar, mañana mismo iré a ver qué pasa

-Soy de lo peor – susurre para mi mismo

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo al otro lado de la línea – ahora déjame dormir

-Claro, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Y sin decir más colgó, deje caer el teléfono a mis pies y me senté en el piso ¿Qué había hecho? Los ángeles no podían llorar, yo no podía haber hecho sufrir a Bella, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal en mi? yo solo causaba problemas y sufrimiento en su vida, sin contar el año de "amigos" por el que habíamos pasado, solo de imaginarme el dolor que sintió al verme con todas ellas me destrozaba el corazón y solo hacía que me odiase mas, tome una decisión, ella no podía ser tan infeliz , yo no podía causarle eso, no a ella, ella sería feliz aun si no fuera conmigo, suspire, la sola idea de verla son otro me mataba pero si era feliz seria lo correcto.

Me levante del piso , tome el primer papel y lápiz que encontré y comencé a escribir sabiendo que esa carta definiría para siempre su felicidad y la mía.

_Bella:_

_Lo que me confesaste el otro día… _


	3. Chapter 3

**olaaaa nenas! aki les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste, les agradesco todo su apoyo enserio es muy importante para mi, plis dejen reviews es mi unico pago por escribir, miles de gracias y pasesnse por mis otras historias, muchassss gracias**

xelatwi: ola que bueno que te guste la historia, la reaccion de edward la entenderas conforme vayan pasando los capis, solo te puedo decir que nada es lo que parece, gracias por leer bye

**cualquier pregunta mandenmela en un review y yo estare enCantada de responder en el sig capi**

**las kiero**

**A LEER!**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE LA MUSICA LENTA O ROMANTICA**

**

* * *

****Pov Edward **

Esa noche no dormí haciendo la vendita carta, no sé cuantos arboles fueron tallados por cada hoja de papel que tiraba a la basura, pero seguro fueron bastantes, esa carta tenía que ser perfecta, quería que supiera la decisión que había tomado y como me sentía al respecto, quería dejárselo muy en claro, como ya dije ella tenía que ser feliz…sin importar con quien, a primera hora ya estaba de camino a la casa de Alice, quería que ella se lo diera, pues si se la trataba de dar yo personalmente quizás la destrozaría en mi cara y no me arriesgaría, quería estar seguro de que Bella la leería y Alice era la única de convencerla de eso.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado porque por el camino me tropecé con Alice mientras corría por el parque frente a su casa como todas las mañanas.

-Hola – la salude con poco entusiasmo.

-Hola ¿qué pasa? – pregunto al ver mi expresión.

-Iba a tu casa ahora mismo, quería entregarte esto – respondí entregándole el sobre con mi declaración de muerte escrita en ella

-¿Una carta? Para Bella supongo - dedujo

-Si… ¿se la puedes entregar?

-Claro, pero Edward, sabes que así no se pueden arreglar las cosas ¿verdad? – me miro esperando a que entendiera

-Sí, tu solo entrégasela, por favor.

-Está bien – suspiró – ojala que esto ayude

-Seguro – fue lo único que respondí, mi mente ya estaba lejos tratando de pensar que lo que hacía era lo mejor – adiós – me despedí dando media vuelta

-Adiós – susurro captando mi pésimo estado de ánimo

Regrese a mi departamento con la mente en blanco, no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería que ella sea feliz, ella no se merecía lo que yo le había hecho sufrir, ahora la decisión era solo suya, ahora mi corazón colgaba de un hilo sostenido por ella.

Me pase el resto del día tratando de distraerme con algo de trabajo acumulado, pero no podía despegar mi mente de Bella y cuál sería su reacción al leer la carta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no sabía nada, solo la quería a ella, a ella y a su felicidad, no comí casi nada y por más que lo intente no pude dormir, está definitivamente sería la más larga noche de mi vida.

El sol atravesó las cortinas de mi habitación obligándome a aterrizar en mi cruda realidad, me pareció haber dormido minutos cuando me levante, me sentía fatal y apenas mi mente recobro el sentido se concentro en lo único que valía la pena en mi vida, Bella, ¿es que nunca podría dejar de pensar en ella?, me di una ducha de agua fría obligándome a pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo conseguí, una vez me cambie me dispuse hacerme un café cuando llamaron a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie así que lo ignoré, era la quinta vez que golpeaban la puerta cuando algo se me vino a la cabeza, solo había una persona que aria que contestara… fui corriendo abrir al surgir esa idea en mi mente, abrí entusiasmado con un enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente mi visitante

Me golpee mentalmente por haberme ilusionado antes de tiempo, como podía ser tan iluso, no podría ser Bella, ¡mierda!

-Hola Rosalie – salude haciéndola entrar.

Me sonrió en respuesta pero la note cabizbaja

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunte cordialmente

-Este…Edward, yo quería hablar contigo – dijo algo insegura mientras se sentaba en mi sofá

Esperé a que continuara sentándome a su lado

-Yo…termine con Emmett – confesó con la cabeza gacha

¿Por qué me decía esto a mí?

-Lo siento – replique dudoso ¿A dónde quería llegar?

No continuó y se levanto del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la enorme ventana que estaba frente a nosotros, se quedo quieta viendo atreves de ella

-Rose - llame preocupado por su comportamiento - ¿estás bien?

-No… - dijo

Me acerque a ella y la gire para que me viera, al parecer era más grave de lo que supuse

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – por algo había venido a verme ¿no?

-Si…bueno, no… - contesto mi amiga atropelladamente

-No entiendo

-¿No me vas a preguntar por que termine con él? – pregunto levantado la mirada

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, en ellos se podía ver demasiadas emociones juntas, pero ni una de ella me eran reconocibles, no entendía que era lo que quería decir, no entendía nada

-¿Por qué? – pregunte después de un breve silencio

-Por… - dudó un momento -…por ti

¿¡QUE! No pude escuchar bien

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunte confundido ¿por mi?

-Sí, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? – pregunto frustrada como si tratase de explicarme la cosa más sencilla y evidente del mundo

Me quede callado sin poder articular palabra, ella era mi amiga, como Alice o…como Bella, al recordar a esta ultima mi corazón se rompió, habíamos sido amigos, pero en realidad esa amistad nunca fue verdadera, fue mucho más que eso y yo la había arruinado al no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Rose dudo al hablar pero finalmente lo hizo, al parecer esto era difícil de decir para ella.

-Edward, yo estoy enamorada de ti- me miro insistente tratando de que entendiera sus palabras, allí fue cuando reconocí ese sentimiento que dominaba sus ojos, era…amor - solo quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo – sus ojos azules estaban al borde de las lagrimas

Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras, no podía ilusionarla, no estaba bien hacerle eso después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, no lastimaría a alguien mas.

-Rosalie… – comencé tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para dejarle en claro a quién debía mi corazón – tu eres una persona muy especial para mí, siempre has estado cuando te he necesitado y te lo agradeceré por toda la vida, te tengo mucho cariño…pero…

-No me amas – concluyo ella mientras una lagrima se derramaba silenciosamente por una de sus mejillas

La mire pidiendo que me comprendiera, no quería romper mas corazones, después de un largo silencio me miro otra vez, suspiro y hablo

-T…te entiendo – tartamudeo con tristeza, juro que suspire de alivio al escucharla

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir, Rose definitivamente era especial y deseaba con todo mi corazón que encontrase alguien que la hiciera feliz, la abrace en forma de agradecimiento por su comprensión, el abrazo duro algunos segundos hasta que ella me interrumpió de entre mis pensamientos.

-Creí que no te encontraría aquí – susurro al momento de separarnos, yo la mire confuso

-¿Por qué creíste eso? – pregunte

Me miro y sus ojos brillaron cuando dedujo algo que no pude llegar a entender

-¿No lo sabes? - pregunto sorprendida

-¿Saber qué? - andarme con tantos rodeos no me gustaba

-Bella… - susurro comprobando que yo no tenía ni idea – Bella se va ¿no lo sabías, enserio?

Dijo algo después, pero mi mente se rehusaba a escuchar después de "Bella se va", me quede sin pensar en nada y en todo a la vez, cuando al fin reaccioné mi mente solo pudo gritar ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Bella no se podía ir! ¡NO! , la mire queriendo preguntarle muchas cosas pero en realidad solo una importaba

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, Alice no me lo ha dicho

-¿En dónde está ahora?

-Por la hora supongo que en el aeropuerto "el crepúsculo" – dijo

Sabía que tenía que correr hacia ella pero mi cuerpo estaba en shock, Bella se iba, se iba y no regresaría, se iba y me dejaba, todo era mi culpa, había leído la carta y había tomado una decisión, ¡maldición! No debí haberle enviado nada, debí haber hablado con ella, debí buscarla, debí decirle personalmente que…

-¿¡Qué esperas? – grito Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?

- ¿Tú la quieres verdad? – pregunto

-Más que a mi vida – respondí

-Pues entonces ve y detenla, lucha por ella, no la dejes ir – dijo ella casi en gritos

Tenía razón, Bella no se iría a ninguna parte, ¡no sin mí!

-¿En qué aeropuerto dijiste que estaba? – pregunte caminando hacia las llaves de mi auto y abriendo la puerta

-En "el crepúsculo" ¡corre! – exclamo

-Gracias – le dije una vez más antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irme corriendo

Cogí las llaves de mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad, tenía que luchar por ella, Bella no se podía ir, no la dejaría, conduje y aunque el aeropuerto estaba un poco lejos de mi departamento llegue en 5 minutos, no me moleste en cerrar la puerta de mi coche y salí a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían correr, apenas entre en el aeropuerto mi vista recorrió todo el lugar buscando al amor de mi vida, desesperado comencé a correr más al fondo viendo cada rostro que se cruzaba conmigo, nada, era desesperante, juro que fue un martirio siquiera pensar en perderla, hasta que la vi, estaba de espaldas a mí a unos 10 metros de distancia dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, mi corazón se encogió y tome todo el aire que tenia para gritar

-¡BELLA!

No pude más y corrí hacia ella


	4. Chapter 4

**graciasssss chicas! espero mas reviews plisssss, las kiero y espero que dejen reviews, talves no les guste muxo este capi pero espero me cOmprendan, esta historia ya estaba hecha desde el principio, espero me entiendan...gracias**

**lu: olaaaaa gracias por leer! y molestarte en dejar reviews, este finc no va hacer muy largo, solo tendra 10 capis, alguna otra duda estare encantada de responder**

**y tambien gracias a las que se toman unos segundos en hacerme feliz y dejarme reviews, desde un simple: "me encanta" hasta todo un testamento jajaja, gracias chicas las aprecio muccho a todas y si les gusta recomienden,me gustaria tener mas reviews, gracias una vez mas, alguna pregunta envienmela y yo estare encanta de contestar en le otro capi**

**leanme al final**

**A LEER!**

EN ESTE CAPI ES OBLIGATORIA MUSICA ROMANTICA! PLISSSS PONGANLO Y VERAN COMO ME LO AGRADECEN

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Gire en busca de la voz que había mencionado mi nombre y sonreí ante la imagen frente a mis ojos.

Al ubicar la persona que me llamaba sonreí con más ganas y corrí a su encuentro, por un minuto todo quedo olvidado, no importaba lo que había pasado en la fiesta, ahora era feliz.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a irte así? – me reprochó

Sentí a mi corazón volver a latir, pero había un problema, este encuentro no cambiaba nada, solo ayudaba a despedirme, nada más, no importaba que hubiera venido hasta aquí, la decisión ya estaba tomada

-No te vayas – susurraron abrazándome

¿Quiénes?

Alice y Rose, mis amigas

Las mire con tristeza y decidí cambiar de tema, no quería prometer algo que no cumpliría.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? – pregunte

-Hoy fuimos a tu apartamento y vimos que estaba en venta, nos preocupamos cuando nadie nos abría la puerta, preguntamos a tus vecinos y ellos nos dijeron que habías salido con tus maletas, ¡recorrimos los únicos 2 aeropuertos de esta ciudad! Hasta que te encontramos – explico rápidamente Alice

-¡Debiste por lo menos avisarnos! – me reprocho también Rosalie

-Lo siento chicas, pero fue una rápida decisión – me disculpe

-Bella, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? – pregunto Alice seria

-Si…- respondí mirando al suelo

-Es por Edward ¿no? – pregunto Rose con un sentimiento que no supe identificar

No contesté, me dolía demasiado recordar, así que solo asentí

-No tienes que irte – repuso Alice

-Si Bella, puedes superarlo – dijo mi otra amiga

-No chicas, no puedo, solo me hare más daño

-Al menos escúchalo Bella, se que tiene mucho que decir – trato de convencerme Alice, pero a mí ya me había quedado muy claro que es lo que tenía que decirme

¡Un momento!

-¿Como saben ustedes de todo esto? – pregunte sorprendida

Rosalie miro a Alice dándole la palabra

-Él me lo conto todo después de que hablaron en la fiesta, se que las cosas no resultaron como quisiste, pero por favor escúchalo, si tan solo yo te dijera todo lo que…

"Se le hace un último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo número 25464 hagan el favor de abordar, el avión está a punto de despegar, gracias"

La voz de la aeromoza no la dejo terminar de hablar pero no había más que decir

-La carta – susurro Alice para sí misma

Ella estaba enterada de más cosas de las que me imagine

-¿Bella leíste la carta? – pregunto demandante

-Sí, es por eso que me voy – conteste

- Pero…el…

-Alice es inútil, no hay nada que me haga quedarme, leí la carta y créeme, estoy haciendo justo lo que él me pidió

-¿Qué? Pero no entiendo el…

-Por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil – roge

Mire mi reloj y ya se me había hecho tarde, si no salía en este preciso momento el avión iba a dejarme, así que había llegado la hora de decir adiós

-Las voy a extrañar – dije en modo de despedida

-Y nosotras también – declaro Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión – propuso Alice triste

-No, la decisión ya está tomada, me iré a Phoenix a comenzar una nueva vida – susurre – quizás puedan ir a visitarme

-¿Y tú no regresaras? – pregunto Rose

-No, yo no regresare aquí

-Te queremos – dijo Alice llorando, jamás me había dolido tanto despedirme de alguien

-Yo también chicas, les prometo que haré lo posible para que vayan a visitarme

Ellas se quedaron en un completo silencio mientras me miraban desgarradas, me lastimaba verlas así, pero no podía quedarme ni siquiera por ellas

-No te olvides de nosotras – susurro Alice

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Bella – dijo también Rose

-No se preocupen, ustedes nunca saldrán de mi corazón y claro que nos veremos pronto, lo prometo

Las abracé por última vez, me dedicaron una última mirada cargada de emociones mientras yo susurraba un leve adiós, me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, por mi cabeza iban pasando cada uno de los recuerdos vividos en esta ciudad, cada alegría, cada tristeza, cada experiencia, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada roce, como conocí a Alice y a Rose, como conocí a Jasper y como lo conocí a él, mes despedí de mi ciudad y también de mis recuerdos, pues me jure que nunca más regresaría ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo a este lugar, nunca más me sentiría en mi hogar, pero ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por olvidar.

Me detuve unos segundos antes de traspasar la puerta de salida, respire profundamente, cerré los ojos, di un último paso y viví otra vez, el aire me golpeo el rostro con rudeza y sabia que allí comenzaba otra vez, no había vuelta atrás, me atreví a echar un vistazo hacia atrás y vi a mis amigas en el mismo lugar en donde las había dejado, les dedique una sonrisa de despedida que no me llego a los ojos, me volteé y camine hacia el avión, sentí como cada recuerdo se iba desprendiendo de mi cuerpo con cada paso que daba, con cada latido de mi ahora roto corazón.

Solo bastaba con respirar para mantenerme viva, pero ya ni siquiera quería tomarme esa molestia.

Al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras una lagrima traicionera se derramo silenciosamente por mi mejilla, nunca creía que despedirme sería tan duro, pero yo ya no podía ser débil, él también lo quería así, él quería que me alejara y así lo haría, solo esperaba que Rose lo hiciera más feliz que yo.

Pequeñas cosas me hacían grande, una mirada, un suspiro, una sonrisa, me conformaba con tan poco, él no necesitaba de mucho para hacerme feliz, hacia que enserio quisiera creer en el amor, y es que había aprendido amarlo en silencio por tanto tiempo. Mi situación se resumía a una frase:

Mi tonta historia de amor

Subí las escaleras con la cabeza baja, antes de entrar en el avión eché un vistazo hacia atrás y vi a mis amigas paradas en medio del estacionamiento diciéndome adiós, una sensación de nostalgia me recorrió y deseé con todas mis fuerzas no tener que irme, pero eso era imposible, entre al avión que me esperaba, busque mi asiento y silenciosamente me senté, mire por la ventana y desee poder ver a Edward entrar por la puerta gritándome que me detuviera y yo bajándome del avión para llegar a su encuentro, pero él nunca llego y yo nunca me bajé del avión, así es como tenían que ser las cosas, así era como tenía que ser mi vida. Lentamente el avión comenzó a avanzar, otra lagrima traicionera se derramo, mire por última vez aquella ciudad donde viví toda mi vida, llevándome conmigo esa imagen por siempre, no sabía si regresaría, pero por ahora solo quería escapar.

Miro hacia dentro del avión mientras despega, cada parte de mí aunque parezca imposible se rompe mas, ¿Qué más me podría pasar?, un hombre a mi lado mi ignora y la aeromoza como siempre es amable, nada fuera de lo normal, otro avión, otro asiento, otro corazón que se destruye, el llanto de un bebe me saca de mis pensamientos, miro por la ventana una vez más y veo las nubes, es como el paraíso, a comparación que en el paraíso no hay tanto dolor presente, creería que estoy en él si mi corazón no doliera tanto y tan fuerte, todo desde aquí se ve tan pequeño, me doy cuenta una vez más que lo que vivo no es nada comparado con el mundo.

-Señores pasajeros estamos experimentado una ligera turbulencia, hagan el favor de abrocharse los cinturones y permanecer en sus respectivos asientos, gracias

El avión se mueve estrepitosamente, los niños lloran y la agente tiene expresiones de miedo en sus rostros, yo solo puedo mirar por la ventana rogando a que termine, pasa un minuto más y el avión se calma, todos respiramos aliviados y nos despreocupamos, "uf eso estuvo cerca" pienso, pero el sentimiento de paz no nos dura mucho y segundos después de calmarnos el avión vuelve a sacudirse más fuerte que antes, casi sin darme cuenta las mascarillas de oxigeno caen del techo y todos tratan de coger una, yo miro la mía y por algún motivo no me la pongo, supongo que dentro mío hay algo que me dice que es inútil y aunque tengo miedo puedo mantener la calma y ver a las personas a mi alrededor gritar con desesperación, los bebes lloran, las madres gritan, la aeromoza que antes me sonreía esta en el piso inconsciente y el chico que me ignoraba ahora me mira con curiosidad en los ojos, tal vez preguntándose por que estoy tan calmada, miro por mi ventana y puedo ver lo que está mal, una ala esta partida por la mitad ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

Tal vez debería tener miedo, no lo tengo, se que esta es la única manera en la que mi corazón ya no dolerá, solo que no pensé que sería de esta manera, quizás algún día muy lejos de aquí sepa lo que es un amor verdadero…

Juro que lo ame con cada pedazo de mi corazón roto, Edward fue mi vida por tanto tiempo que he olvidado lo que significa el amor sin dolor…y ahora fuera de esta vida quizás lo sabría

Dicen que cuando estas punto de morir toda la vida pasa frente a tus ojos, pero yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en Edward, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa y la forma en la que me miraba, deseo no haber tenido miedo y en lugar de escapar hablar con él y que me dijera personalmente que no me quería, me siento tan estúpida por que no hice lo que tenía que hacer en su momento, ahora ya es muy tarde. El chico a mi lado deja de mirarme y mira hacia delante con horror, jamás había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de alguien. Sigo su mirada…

Y entonces lo veo

El avión se está incendiando y el fuego viene directamente hacia mí, no puedo moverme por el pánico y me aferro mas al asiento como si eso fuera a detener el tiempo, la respiración me falta, mis piernas pierden movilidad y mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho, el calor se acerca cada vez más, casi puedo sentirlo, ruego, no por mi vida pues se que ya está perdida, si no por unos segundos más, unos segundos más en donde el amor con dolor existió para mí.

Pero no me los conceden

-Adiós Edward, te amo – son mis últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y verlo a él en mis pensamientos sonriéndome.

Y no hay más, solo oscuridad, solo oscuridad junto a él.

* * *

**no tiren tomatesss! plisss espero entiendan que asi es la historia, como dije esta historia tiene 10 capis asi que aun no es el final, aun faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, espero no dejen la historia, hay cosas que las sorprenderan al final, les aseguro que cuando esta historia acabe se quedaran con la boca abierta jajaja**

**gracias por el apoyo**

**nos vemos en el otro capi**


	5. Chapter 5

**chicas perdon! comienzo a pedir perdon a las chicas a las que dije que actualizaria el domingo, pero no ha sido mi culpa, yo entre toda feliz a actualizar y FF no me dejo, las que tambien escriben me entenderan, aveces ff se pone un poco loco y no te deja actualizar, asi estuve hasta hoy en la tarde que probe y tampoco me dejaba, acabo de entrar y por millonesima vez probe...y oh! sorpresa me dejo actu yeee! sorry chicas...pasando a otra cosa quiero dar las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por su apoyo, son las mejores lectoras que alguien puede tener, gracias! valoro mucho su apoyo y estoy estuando muy duro, para las que estan preocupadas por que talvez no actu muy rapido ni se apuren por que como dije al principio de la historia esta historia ya la tengo terminada, esta en borrador y falta corregir pero ya esta terminada, asi que actualizare mas rapido que EL LEON Y LA ZORRA.**

**para las que preguntaron esta historia tiene 10 capis**

**gracias por sus animos y buenos deceos en mis estudios...gracias!**

**IMPORTANTE: para las que leen el leon y la zorra...perdonnnn, FF sigue medio loco y no me deja actu esa historia, tratare mañana ya penas se pueda ustedes tendra un capi nuevo...sorry chicas estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actu pero la pagina esta mal..gracias por toooodoooo su apoyo, ya les expliace mejor en el capi nuevo que subire apenas me deje la pagina. tukiz**

**OTRO IMPORTANTE!: pongan la cancion ...COLORS - AMOS LEE ...para las que les gusta el drama, enserio es muy importante**

**A LEER!**

**

* * *

****POV Edward**

-¡BELLA! – volví a gritar mientras seguía corriendo hacia ella, "¡lo logre!" me gritaba mi mente, lo logre, la pude detener y por fin todo este drama tendría un final feliz

Al llegar hasta ella estaba realmente entusiasmado, le di la vuelta esperando encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos chocolates que me dejabansin aliento, pero no los encontré, en su lugar unos ojos acaramelados me miraban con confusión, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, mire mejor a la mujer que tenía delante mío y no la reconocí, no era ella, mi corazón que hace unos segundos estaba feliz cambio abruptamente de sentimiento y lo embargó la desesperación, no era la persona a quien yo quería y necesitaba ver.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto indignada la mujer zafándose fuscamente de mi agarre

-Lo…lo siento – tartamudeé confundido, se parecía mucho a ella, particularmente su cabello y su altura, pero no era ella.

La mujer se alejo mirándome con miedo y precaución, apenas reaccioné de mi momentáneo estado de shock seguí corriendo por todo el aeropuerto, todos me miraban extrañados por mi actitud pero no me importaba

-¡BELLA! – Grite desesperado - ¡ISABELLA!

¿Dónde estaba? ¡No la pude perder!, ¿ya era demasiado tarde? ¡no! Ella no podía irse, la buscaría, la buscaría en el último lugar de la tierra hasta encontrarla

-¡Bella! – seguí gritando sin darme por vencido aun, ¡maldición!, no estaba allí, pero entonces ¿dónde?, solo habían 2 aeropuertos en este ciudad, "el crepúsculo" que era donde me encontraba y…"amanecer", eso, ella tenía que estar allí, eso espero, salí en dirección a mi auto que por milagro seguía allí con la puerta abierta, entre a toda prisa y arranque en dirección al siguiente aeropuerto, el camino hacia allí se me hizo eterno, no podía soportar la incertidumbre de lo que estaba pasando, y toda era mi maldita culpa, si a ella le llegaba a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Cuando doble por la ultima calle para llegar hacia el aeropuerto pude observar que era un caos completamente, todos corrían dentro y fuera de este, ¿Qué había pasado?, todo esto me dio un mal presentimiento y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en Bella, otra vez salí corriendo de mi auto sin molestarme en ver si estaba bien estacionado, si pensé que afuera era un caos adentro estaba mucho peor, no había siquiera lugar por donde caminar, mire en todas direcciones buscándola a ella o buscando una explicación de que era lo que estaba pasando, algunos lloraban, otros estaban desesperados y otros corrían al igual que yo buscando explicaciones, era una escena de pánico y horror, no había control y yo quería respuestas o al menos encontrarla ,no sabía por dónde estaban las puertas de salida o de embarque, y nadie me daba razón.

-¡Edward! – me llamo una voz familiar, pero no era la voz que yo quería escuchar

Me gire para encontrarme con Alice llena de lagrimas y completamente histérica, no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, se lanzó a mí y me abrazo con toda sus fuerzas, tuve una punzada en mi dolido corazón, esto no estaba bien.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué paso? – pregunte con el corazón en la boca abrazándola de vuelta

Ella no dejaba de llorara en mi pecho, la separe y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos, necesitaba respuestas, estaba cansado de no obtenerlas

-¿¡Que paso! – volví a preguntar, esta vez casi gritando

-¡Alice! – Exigí al ver que no contestaba

Se limpio las lágrimas como pudo con el dorso de la mano y susurro muy bajito con la cabeza gacha

-Bella…

¡Mierda!

-Bella ¿¡QUE! – me estaba desesperando

Me abrazo de nuevo y apretó el agarre al susurrar

-Su avión se estrello Edward….ella…es…¡está muerta! – y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente

Bella…. Su nombre hizo eco en mi cabeza, ella no podía…ella…, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo, ¡no!

-¿¡QUE! – fue lo único que logre decir

-Bella… e…esta mu…erta, ¡muerta! – Alice estaba casi gritando, no tenia consuelo y seguía llorando

Todo en mí se cerró ante las palabras "muerta" y "Bella" en una sola oración, esto no estaba pasando

-Mientes – susurre contra su cabello – ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! – termine gritando mucho más fuerte.

Ella me miro con profundo dolor y negó con la cabeza

-¡NO, NO! – me aleje dando pasos mientras negaba – ¡NO! – mi alma no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se rehusaba a dejarla ir sin decirle que la amaba

-Edward…lo siento – Alice susurro acercándose tratando de tocarme, pero yo seguía alejándome

-¡NO, NO! – me negaba a dejarla ir, me negaba

Bella, cada parte de ella apareció frente a mí, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, la forma en la que me miraba y la forma en la que me dijo que me amaba, ella era la única razón por la que creía en el amor, ella era todo, cada parte de mí se rompió.

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas pero lo siguiente que supe era que había salido corriendo del aeropuerto empujando a cualquiera que se metiera en mi camino, algunos protestaban y otros gritaban pero yo ni siquiera me moleste en mirar hacia tras, el mundo dejo de existir y solo estaba yo con mi dolor.

Afuera vi mi auto, entre en él y me dispuse a irme, no sabía a dónde, solo quería alejarme de allí, maneje sin rumbo negándome a asumir la realidad y entregarme de lleno al dolor y el desamor, conduje a extrema velocidad, me sorprendió que un policía no tratara de pararme, pero aunque lo hiciera no me hubiera detenido, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, en mi cabeza todo era pura confusión y nada era procesado, nada tenía sentido

De repente el auto se fue deteniendo lentamente, la gasolina se había acabado y ya estaba atardeciendo, salí torpemente del mi coche y me dirigí a un lado de la carretera que daba al bosque, no tenia conciencia de nada ni de nadie, no sabía lo que hacía, no sentía nada y si por mi fuera me hubiera quedado así por siempre, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a la realidad y con ella al dolor de perdida, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, caminé sin rumbo adentrándome en el bosque sin sentido, cuando sin aviso todo cayó sobre mí como una tonelada de ladrillos, las piernas me fallaron y dolía respirar, me deje caer en el suelo y me sumergí en los recuerdos y sueños olvidados, en cada gota de amor no entregada, en cada palabra no dicha y en el profundo dolor del sentimiento de olvido en el que me hallaba, el sentimiento de frio no dejaba mi alma y tampoco mi corazón.

Me encontraba de rodillas en el húmedo césped de alguna parte del bosque que cada vez se hacía más oscuro con la retirada del sol.

Mi mirada estaba perdida en alguno de los arboles que me rodeaban, mirando a la nada derrame la primera lagrima por la mujer que amaba, una lagrima silenciosa pero la más dolorosa que había dejado caer en toda mi vida.

_**-No me dejes sola **_

_**-Quédate… por favor**_

_**-¡Wou! Bella estas muy linda**_

_**-¿De qué te ríes? **_

_**-De tu rostro**_

_**-¿Por qué saliste?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?**_

_**-Bella, llámame cuando estés triste, yo siempre estaré allí para ti**_

_**-Tengo que decirte algo**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? **_

_**-Yo… estoy….enamorada de ti… **_

_**-"Te quiero"….te quiero…te quiero… te quiero…**_

Cerré los ojos preso del dolor y la impotencia, fue peor, en mi mente lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos mirándome como lo hacía, nunca le dije cuanto la amaba, nunca la volví a besar, nunca podría dormir a su lado como la primera noche, ella había subido a ese avión pensando que no la quería, arg, que yo no la quería, esa era la peor de las blasfemias, pero ella nunca lo sabría, y entonces llegue a mi destructiva deducción.

Era mi culpa, yo la mate.

Yo le dije que siempre estaría allí para ella, pero prácticamente la lance a ese avión, sea como sea que ella haya interpretado mi carta decidió irse de aquí y alejarse de mí, en realidad no podía culparla, ella tomo una decisión, como yo quise que lo hiciera, pero no pensé que fuera fatal.

De repente un odio y asco me invadió, odio hacia mí mismo, asco hacia mi persona, yo borre su sonrisa, su voz , su mirada, yo por ser un maldito cobarde, me odiaba y no quería vivir sin mi ángel, la furia se acumulo dentro de mi hasta hacerme explotar, si fuera posible me hubiera golpeado a mí mismo, pero eso no traería de vuelta a Bella, me levante del piso completamente enfurecido dando grandes y decididos pasos hacia el árbol más grande que vi y cuando llegue a él lo golpee con todas mi fuerzas, patadas y puñetazos salían de mi cuerpo directo hacia el fuerte tronco, descargué todos los sentimientos contra ese árbol inmóvil, la quería de vuelta conmigo ¡ahora!, el árbol inerte recibió cada uno de mis golpes sin moverse siquiera, el único sonido que se escuchaba era de mis golpes y gritos que descargaba de rato en rato, nada la trajo de vuelta, nada me devolvió a la razón por la que sonreía, nada más que soledad en mi interior me esperaba para hacerme sufrir aun mas, nada la trajo de vuelta, nunca.

No me detuve hasta que vi sangre en mis puños, al parar el dolor se hizo presente, pero no fue nada con el dolor de mi corazón, ya nunca sentiría un dolor tan grande con el que sufría ahora.

Con la última gota de fuerza que me quedaba trepe hasta la copa del árbol, mis puños sangraban pero por alguna razón no dolían lo suficiente como para prestarles atención, llegue a lo más alto del árbol y me senté en la más fuerte rama, el sol se ocultaba lentamente y daba paso a la noche, ese fue la última vez que vi la luz, pues desde ahora mi vida solo seria oscuridad, y así, con los últimos rayos de sol rosándome el rostro y sin ella en el mundo, yo… lloré en mi crepúsculo.

* * *

reviewsss!

los vestiodos de la chicas estan en mi perfil

gracias tukiz


	6. Chapter 6

**ola chicas! como prometi no me demore tanto...gracias por leer y por sus reviews, me gustaria que esta historia tuviEra mas seguidores asi que les pedire un favor, RECOMIENDEN plisss esta historia es muy importante para mi y si creen que vale la pena recomienden a sus conocidos o amigos y dejen reviewsss plisssssss**

**gracias de corazon y sin mas k decir**

**A LEER!**

**POSDATA: los bestidos de las chicas los pueden encontrar en mi perfil

* * *

**

**POV Rosalie**

-¡Este es el vestido Rose! – exclamó Paula

-¿Estás segura? – pregunte mirando el vestido rojo sobre mi piel

-Siiiiii – chilló

Yo no estaba acostumbrada a llevar vestidos cortos y para ser sincera me sentía algo incomoda, pero si mi amiga decía que este era el vestido pues tendría que confiar en ella.

Suspire

-Está bien…lo llevo

Paula me sonrió y me guiño un ojo

Entré a los probadores a cambiarme y salí con el vestido en manos, fuimos juntas a la caja registradora y lo compramos, yo aun no estaba muy segura, pero el vestido era bonito y al parecer no me quedaba muy mal.

-Listo, esta noche Edward es tuyo – dijo Paula una vez fuera de la tienda

-Eso espero – dije algo insegura

Paula me miro alzando una ceja

-Rosalie sé que tienes que ensayar tu actitud de mosca muerta pero ya para ¿no?, me estas estresando – me reprocho tocándose las sienes

-¿Ensayar? – Pregunte – pero si aun no sé si le gusto a Edward, no me quiero adelantar, yo solo quiero que sea feliz, además Bella es muy bonita y quizás es mejor para él que yo

Ambas nos miramos por un instante y estallamos de risa al mismo tiempo

-jajajaja esa sí que fue una muy buena actuación amiga – me felicitó

-jaja si...es verdad – me faltaba el aire de tanto reír

-Te juro que casi te creí eso de "solo quiero que sea feliz"

-Bueno eso no fue actuación, yo solo quiero que sea feliz…conmigo

-Rose esta noche es tuya, ese vestido es espectacular, estarás hermosa y Edward ni siquiera mirará a Bella

-Lo sé – dije con rabia – ¿has visto como la mira? , estoy cansada de que esa "poca cosa" se meta en mi felicidad

-No entiendo porque finges ser su amiga todo el tiempo ¿no te cansa?

-¡Claro! A veces quisiera gritarle lo estúpida que es, pero eso es parte de mi plan, si esa puta piensa que soy su "amiga", no sospechara cuando me acerque a Edward – expliqué

-Eres una maldita perra – dijo – por eso eres mi amiga – agregó sonriendo

…

-¡Chicas estamos hermosas! – exclamo la mosca muerta de Alice al vernos al espejo

-Si chicas, esta noche nos divertiremos – agregué con una perfecta falsa sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿Bajamos ya? – pregunto la puta numero 1 (Bella)

-Claro, bajemos – repuso Alice (puta 2)

No, no y no, si bajábamos las tres juntas yo sabía a quien miraría Edward, yo tenía que hacer mi gran entrada sola, así yo llamaría más la atención.

-Chicas, he olvidado algo en el baño, adelántense ustedes – dije

-Está bien pero no te demores – contesto Bella con su carita de inocente, agr como me costaba verla y no gritarle, todo sea por mi Ed

-Sí, no se preocupen, yo las alcanzo

Ambas bajaron y yo me mire una vez más al espejo, nunca entendí como es que Edward miraba mas a Bella que a mí, ósea… ¡soy perfecta!, pero nunca podre entender a los hombres, conté hasta 10 muy lentamente y baje, como me imagine Edward tenía la cara de idiota mientras miraba a Bella, pero a mí también me miro y me dijo lo hermosa que estaba, ¡ja!, chúpate esa Bella.

En el auto yo entre en el asiento delantero sin ser invitada, a Bella no le hizo ninguna gracias pero como siempre no hizo ni dijo nada, todo el trayecto yo y Edward hablamos sobre muchas cosas y nos reíamos juntos, bueno, si al menos no le gustaba le caía muy bien y éramos muy buenos amigos, desde mi lugar pude es escuchar las patéticas inseguridades de Isabella, al parecer le iba a decir lo que sentía esa noche, eso me dio puntos extras, comencé a idear mi plan automáticamente en mi cabeza y para cuando llegamos yo tenía todo calculado.

El salón en donde era el coctel era lindo, claro nada comparado con las grandes fiestas a las que yo había ido pero valía la pena, Bella se quedo mirando el salón como si viera la luz por primera vez, patético.

Pero eso no fue lo que me puso furiosa, fue la forma en que Bella se quedo mirando a Edward, dios, no podía ser más evidente, ni siquiera sabia disimular lo enamorada que estaba de él, me enfermaba, no permitiría que lo siguiera mirando así, así que se me ocurrió algo para despertarla de su trance.

-¿Chicas quien ir al tocador conmigo? – pregunte yo "inocentemente"

-¡Claro!- contestó entusiasmada Alice – ¿Bella quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto mirando a la estúpida a su otro lado

-¿Bella? – pregunte con falsa preocupación

-¿Hola? ¿Bella? aterriza se va a dar cuenta – susurro Alice con lo que ella pensaría que es "discreto"

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – respondió Bella quitando por fin los ojos de Edward, otra vez patética

-Rose decía que si queríamos ir al tocador con ella

-Ah, claro – respondió aun un poco en las nubes

Caminamos al baño todas juntas y una vez allí seguí con mi actuación de "niña buena", había hecho tan buen trabajo todo este tiempo que juraría que ellas me creían todo, aun cuando les dije lo hermosos que eran sus vestidos, si claro, si quieres repartir biblias estaban bien, eran tan aburridas que al parecer no les importaba mostrara un poco de piel, idiotas.

La conversación no duro mucho pues el novio de Alice (otro fracasado), la había llamado para avisarle que estaba afuera esperándole, Jasper me había servido de premio de consolación algunas noches, se que dije que era un fracasado, pero era un fracasado que follaba bien, claro que eso fue antes de que conociera a Alice, una mañana llego a mi casa con el cuento de que estaba enamorado de ella, ahora él le era muy fiel, él se lo perdía.

Al salir del baño con las estúpidas 1 y 2 pudimos ver a Edward y Jasper conversando, reprimí las ganas de lanzarme a Edward, estaba realmente bien, no, definitivamente miento, estaba más que bien, así que era lógico que un espécimen como él estuviera con alguien como yo, pura y simple lógica

Alice al ver a su noviecito corrió a su encuentro, no pude evitar preguntarme si correría a él con igual entusiasmo al saber que nos habíamos revolcado un par de veces cuando ella pensaba que estaba trabajando, al llegar a él le dio un intento de beso, yo le había dado mejores cuando me lo tiraba, ella no sabía el potencial que él podía tener, Jasper se me quedo mirando pero nadie se dio cuenta, siempre había sido muy discreto.

-¿Chicos ya despéguense no? - se burlo Edward

Ambos quedaron un poco avergonzados y Alice se disculpo, Jasper me seguía comiendo con la mirada, no se a donde quería llegar si ya me había dicho que no quería serle infiel a Alice, pero claro eso no impedía que lo torturara un poco, así que cuando nadie miraba le guiñaba un ojo o le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas provocadoras, pobre infeliz, seguro Alice no le daba lo que yo, bueno nunca nadie le podría dar lo que yo

Luego todo fuimos por ponche, estábamos riendo de algo que Alice había dicho, ella se disculpo y fue al baño, pude ver lo incomodo que estaba Jasper a solas conmigo, y no era de mas, lo estaba provocando hace horas, entonces comencé a mirar alrededor cuando me di cuenta que Edward no estaba con nosotros, lo busqué con la mirada por todo el salón y ¡dios! Me descuide 5 segundos a la muy zorra de Bella ya estaba encima de él, ¡estaban bailando! Y muy juntos, la sangre me hirvió al verlos así, no podía despegar mis ojos de esa puta imagen, era masoquista, pero Edward Cullen era MIO, no podía permitir que siguieran así, no podía soportar verlos así, tenía que ir y separarlos, tenía que ir y demostrarle a Bella que ella no era la única interesada.

Di un paso hacia su dirección dispuesta a todo porque Edward se separara de ella, me mataba, cuando un brazo fuerte y obviamente masculino me detuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria tomándome del brazo

-¡Ya déjalos en paz! – Exclamo Jasper - ¿no ves que ellos son felices? Deja de hacer tanto daño – me reprocho, él sabía más de lo necesario

Me gire y lo mire con puro desprecio

-Tú que sabes – conteste con ira y me solté de su agarre, volví mi cabeza hacia ellos y reían y seguían bailando

-Él no te quiere, pierdes el tiempo – dijo la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas suavemente pero con un tono amenazante, sabía que no podría dar un solo paso sin que me detuviera, tome una copa de champaña que pasaba en una fuente justo en ese momento y la bebí de golpe, ¡necesita algo más fuerte!

Me gire para verlo y lo que vi en sus ojos no me sorprendió tanto, incluso casi lo sabía, sería divertido jugar un poco, sonreí.

Lo había atrapado mirándome con más intensidad de la necesaria

-Me deseas – dije, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

Me miro sorprendido por un momento, pero luego su expresión se tenso y trato de esconder lo que era demasiado evidente para mí

Me acerque sigilosamente como un depredador asecha a su presa, seguí solo lo necesario para que nuestras narices se rozaran, sonreí delicadamente, nuestros labios casi se tocaban y pude ver como se moría por acortar la distancia, sus puños estaban apretados conteniéndose, lo mire a los ojos y no le di el gusto de probar mis labios, los desvié con suma lentitud hasta alcanzar su oído, mordí un podo su lóbulo, todo su cuerpo se tenso ante mi caricia y susurre muy sensualmente solo para él.

-Mmm.…aun no me has olvidado – casi gemí – aun no olvidas como es tocarme… - continúe deslizando mi dedo índice por toda la extensión de su pecho, para mi satisfacción gruño levemente – aun no olvidas como es besarme…mmm – gemí un poco más alto y lo bese suavemente en el cuello, se estremeció, sonreí una vez más – que pena que yo ya te olvide – dije en un tono frio cambiando radicalmente, lo empuje con la misma mano con la que antes acariciaba su pecho, me separe y le sonreí con suficiencia

Yo era toda una profesional, casi reí al ver su expresión, no había forma de perderse la cara de frustración de un hombre, era mi pequeña venganza.

Vi como Alce salía del baño y se acerco a nosotros con una gran sonrisa, no había forma de que nos haya visto o me haya visto seduciendo a su novio.

Jasper aun estaba un poco paralizado cuando ella llego a su lado y lo tomo de la mano, él se sobresalto y le sonrió débilmente, se notaba que se sentía culpable.

Pero entonces una luz se prendió en mi cabeza

Bella y Edward

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ellos habían estado bailando hace algunos minutos pero no los vi allí, para mi felicidad estaban a pocos metros de nosotros y ya no bailaban.

Suspire, Jasper había servido de algo y me había distraído para no ir y arrancarle la cabeza a la perra de Bella, para algo fue útil.

-Chicos vamos con Bella y Edward – dije señalándolos

-Si vamos – contesto Alice

Caminamos hacia ellos y comenzamos hablar todos juntos, no se me escapo que Bella estaba ausente en toda la conversación, si en ese momento Alice decía que era travesti ella habría dicho "bien" y se hubiera metido de regreso en sus pensamientos, debería estar así por lo que le diría a Edward, claro si eso llegaba a pasar.

Era un cuadro digno de ver, yo seduciendo con la mirada a Jasper, Jasper mirándome más de la cuenta, Alice mirándolo inquisitoriamente, yo mirando a Edward, Edward mirando a Bella y Bella mirando a la nada.

Definitivamente digno de ver.

La noche continúo y estaba comenzando a creer que quizás Bella era demasiado cobarde como para declararse, cuando la zorra hablo.

-Chicos voy afuera un rato – dijo interrumpiendo la conversación

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Alice

-Nada, solo necesito aire –contesto – ahora vuelvo

Pobre estúpida era obvio que no aguanto la presión

Cuando Bella se fue Edward se movió incomodo y trato de ir tras ella, ¡maldición! Eso no iba a pasar ¡no pasaría!, lo tome del brazo para impedirlo y decir alguna tontería que le evitara ir tras ella

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunte sin poder ocultar un poco mi desacuerdo

-Voy con Bella – contesto como si fuera obvio

"Ok, piensa Rosalie, dile algo para que se quede" pensé, pero entonces tuve una súper idea, ¡era tan inteligente!, mataría 2 pájaros de un solo tiro, calme mi rostro y dije exactamente lo contrario de lo que antes pensaba decir

-Sí, eso es lo que te iba a decir - "si claro" - está muy rara, no me gusta verla así, será mejor que trates de ayudarla – esperen y lo entenderán

Asintió y salió en la misma dirección en la que Bella había desaparecido

-Tengo que ir al baño – avise a la pareja que aun me acompañaba, Alice asintió y Jasper frunció el seño sospechando algo, no le di importancia

Me aleje de ellos lo suficiente como para que dejaran de verme y me escabullí por un pasadizo que daba hacia la piscina, caminaba deprisa con una sonrisa en mi rostro, al llegar supe al instante que había llegado en el mejor momento

-Tengo que decirte algo – escuche que Bella le decía

-¿Qué pasa? – contesto Edward sin sospechar en lo mas mínimo

-Yo… - ella dudó, pobre mierda

-Yo… estoy….enamorada de ti… "te quiero" – retuve las ganas de vomitar, ¿enserio había dicho eso?

Silencio, por un momento creí que él no le contestaría, por un segundo creí que quizás yo había malinterpretado las cosas y Edward no la quería de esa forma, pero no me arriesgaría, tome aire y me prepare para mi aparición triunfal…

El juego estaba por comenzar…


	7. Chapter 7

**¡OLA!**

**gracias a todas las k dijeron k me recomendarian lo aprecio mucho, gracias por todos sus reviews...ya saben si les gusta recomienden...**

**como ya he dicho antes esta historia tiene 10 capis asi que como ya SE habran dado cuEnta esta a punto de llegar al final, no crean k la muerte de bella es la unica sopresa k les tengo, aun falta un par de asuntos que resolver y estoy segura las dejAra con la boca abierta...una vez mas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el sig capi**

**¡no pasen por mi finc sin dejar su guella!...dejen reviews**

**A LEER!**

**SALUDOS A BREE DEL CHAT ...**

**

* * *

****POV Rosalie**

Camine con paso seguro hacia ellos

-¡Chicos aquí están! Me mandaron a buscarlos ¿pasa algo? – dije al acercarme lo suficiente para ver que era el momento indicado

-No, nada – contesto Edward como si no hubiese pasado nada, eso me desconcertó, pero no deje de actuar

-Está bien, pero entonces vamos adentro – conteste, Bella lo miraba completamente incrédula. Sonreí victoriosa.

Me tomo por la cintura y salió conmigo sin decir nada (primer pájaro muerto), cuando estábamos por desaparecer mire por encima de mi hombro y vi a Bella completamente derrotada con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, casi me da pena, casi, la observe lo suficiente como para ver que se iba corriendo por la puerta trasera (segundo pájaro muerto) todo había salido a la perfección y Edward finalmente era mío

Dos pájaros muertos de un solo tiro.

Camine feliz entre sus brazos hasta que él me paro bruscamente, estábamos a unos metros de los demás, lo mire con el seño fruncido, ¿ahora qué?

-¿Rose podrías dejarme a solas con Bella? – ¡mierda! Sabía que no todo podía ser tan fácil

-Ah, lo siento ¿los interrumpí? – respondí con fingida vergüenza, quería matar a esa puta

-Sí, tengo que hablar con ella – me dijo, bueno supongo que ahora no hay problema ya que Bella no está en donde él la dejo.

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo ¡ve! – exclame pero no pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción al saber la sorpresita que se llevaría, pronto seria solo para mí

-Gracias – contesto fugazmente y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que habíamos venido.

Me acerque un poco para estar al tanto de él por si Bella habría regresado, me quede a una distancia prudente para no ser vista

5…4…3…2…1…

-¡BELLA!

¡Bingo!, la perra se había ido, perfecto, me felicite y baje, mi trabajo estaba hecho aquí.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué paso? Te demoraste mucho – dijo Alice con preocupación al verme aproximarme hacia ellos.

"Arg como si le importara"

-Nada, solo me estaba maquillando – sonreí, estaba de un perfecto humor

Pasamos un poco más de tiempo charlando y yo inevitablemente tenía una enorme sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro, no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba, pero Jasper me miraba con sospecha tratando de adivinar que había hecho en el "baño", estúpido.

-¡Alice! – escuche que llamo Edward, estaba como loco

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella asustada – ¿donde está Bella? – mmm aquí comenzaba el drama

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor! – rogó él

-Sí, pero dime que es lo que pasa, me estas asustando

La tomo del brazo y la aparto, pero no lo suficiente para que yo no escuchara.

Le conto todo lo que yo ya sabía y incluso le pregunto por qué no se sorprendía, luego escuché explicaciones, consejos y… ¡auch! Un par de golpes, eso debió doler, como sea nada importante, excepto porque Alice le dijo que no se acercara a Bella por un tiempo, tenía que usar ese tiempo que ellos estuvieran separados, tenía que hacer mi golpe final para acabar con todo esto y disfrutar de mi premio, Edward.

El coctel termino y por lo que pude ver Edward se fué, estaba muy cabizbajo, bueno ya se le pasaría, tenía que pasársele ¿no?, ella solo era un capricho, y yo si era una mujer.

Ya cansados todo regresamos en el coche de Jasper, Alice estaba un poco pasada de copas pero Jasper no, así que él no había olvidado mi repentina felicidad, tenía que quitarle esa idea de la mente o después me delataría, primero fuimos y dejamos a Alice en su departamento, ya que la pobre no se podía sostener en pie, él la subió hasta su piso y regreso para llevarme a mí a casa, hasta entonces yo ya estaba en el asiento delantero.

-Bien vamos – fuel lo único que dijo al arrancar y todo el trayecto fue también en silencio, se veía realmente incomodo, pero a mí me encantaba que aun me desease. Miraba mi escote más de lo debido, como ya dije pobre infeliz

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y sentí como el coche aparco frente a mi casa, en lugar de despedirme y salir como era debido me quede allí y lo mire.

-Ya enserio, se que sospechas algo – declare

-No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió sin mirarme

-¿Quieres saber porque estuve tan feliz verdad?

-¿Me lo dirás? – pregunto confundido y desconfiado

-¡Claro!

-Bueno entonces te escucho

-Me tire a alguien en el baño – respondí como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, algo así como…" ¿Qué hora tienes?"

Me miro un poco sorprendido, pero sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros todavía producto del deseo, al parecer mi confesión lo encendió aun más.

-¡Vamos Jazz! Tu sabes cómo soy, no debes de asómbrate – asombrado no era lo que parecía.

Me miro profundamente

-Bueno ¿contento ahora? – Pregunte, luego continúe sin dejar que respondiera – buenas noches – me acerque peligrosamente a él y le di un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios

Me tomo bruscamente por el cuello cuando trate de alejarme y me beso rudamente, debo admitir que me gusto, le correspondí el beso suavemente y cuando note que se relajaba lo deje queriendo mas

-Alguien está ansioso – dije contra sus labios

-Ya deja de jugar – respondió con voz ronca

-¿Enserio piensas que me vas a follar en tu auto? – pregunte divertida de su expresión

-Si quieres vamos adentro – respondió más que dispuesto

Una parte de mí quiso hacerlo pero recordé cuando me rechazo por que no quería serle infiel a Alice, esta vez si quería tenerme tenía que perder mucho mas.

-No – fue el monosílabo que salió de mis labios al alejarme

Me miro completamente incrédulo, no podía creerse que me hubiera negado a algo así

-¿No? – dijo alzando una ceja

-Cariño, esta vez si quieres tenerme tienes que hacer muchos sacrificios, aun no me he olvidado cuando me rechazaste – a mí nadie me rechazaba y menos él

Solo me miro, así que continúe

-Tendrías que terminar con Alice – dije, su expresión cambio a una de dolor como si recién se acodara de su existencia – yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, recuerda eso

-No puedo hacerlo – respondió mirando al frente

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero te seré sincera, aunque termines con ella no tendrías ni la más mínima parte de mí – yo era demasiado para él – esto te enseñara que a Rosalie Hale no se la deja por una poco cosa como Alice

Me acerque y le di un fugaz beso en los labios, lo suficientemente rápido como para que no me retuviese, y salí de su coche, al estar afuera le guiñe un ojo y camine seductoramente hasta mi puerta, el pobre no dormiría esa noche.

Entre a mi departamento y me saqué los tacones, los amaba, pero era cansado estar todo el día con ellos, luego de ponerme cómoda comencé a idear mi plan, tenía que dar mi último golpe y ganaría permanentemente, ok Alice estaba borracha así que eso hacía imposible llamarla y averiguar qué había pasado con "Bellita" , tendría que dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco, había actuado de mas esta noche y Jasper me tenía en la mira, sabía que aun tenía dudas sobre lo que supuestamente paso en el baño, me mantendría cerca de Alice y allí una vez que esté bien informada actuaria, por ahora dormiría un poco, estaba realmente cansada.

Me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro sabiendo que en ese preciso momento Bella debía estar pasándola realmente mal.

* * *

KIEN KIERE MATAR A ROCE?

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JAJAJ

SI LES GUSTA RECOMIENDEN...

TUKIZ


	8. Chapter 8

**chicas! antes de todo tengo que decir **

**happy birthday to you...! **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSS DIDI...ME PEDISTE QUE PUBLIQUE UN CAPI POR TU CUMPLE Y AKI ESTA PERO PENSE QUE ESTO NO ES SOLO SUFICIENTE, EL DIA DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS ESPERA UN REGALO SORPESA, EL 21 A TU CORREO LLEGARA MI REGALO PERSONAL...**

**ESTE CAPI ES PARA TI DIDI**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS K ME LEEN Y LES AGRASECO MUCHO! SI LES GUSTA RECOMIENDEN PLISSS. SUS REVIEWS ME IMPRESIONARON..WAU! NO CREI K ODIARAN TANTO A ROSALIE, MUCHAS PIDIERON LO PEOR PARA ELLA, Y NO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA PERO LES ASEGURO K EL FINAL DE ROSALIE LAS DEJARA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA...SEA PARA BIEN O PARA MAL ROSALIE TENDRA UN FINAL ...WAU! JAJAJA **

**sin aburrirlas mas a ki esta el capi de cumpleaños..jejeje**

**A LEER!**

**

* * *

****POV Rosalie**

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin sacarle mayor cosa a Alice, la muy puta no quería hablar, estaba hartándome de hacerme su amiga, estaba tan desesperada por saber lo que pasaba que hasta llame a Bella, pero al parecer las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensé pues nadie contesto, yo trate de acercarme mucho mas a Alice pero ella nunca acababa de contarme como iban las cosas y siempre cambiaba de tema, fue un fin de semana realmente estresante.

La fiesta había sido el viernes, ya era domingo y yo seguía en las mismas, no lo pude soportar más y fui a casa de Bella par saber como estaba, como "buena amiga" que soy, conducía muy temprano por la mañana cuando vi algo que realmente me sorprendió.

Un camión de mudanza estaba aparcado frente a su puerta, no me acerque, lo vi de lejos y la vi a ella sacando sus cosas en cajas, ¡oh dios mío!, definitivamente alguien allá arriba me quería, la estúpida ¡se iba!, no podía creerlo, no tuve que hacer mucho para lograr que saliera de mi camino, me había llevado el premio mayor.

No vi mas y fui directamente a la casa de Alice, ella me había comentado que hoy iría a ver como se encontraba Bella, no podía permitirlo, si sabía que Bella se iba ella le diría lo que Edward sentía por ella y con eso seguro Bella se quedaría, tenía que impedir que Alice llegara hasta Bella y la hiciera quedarse, pero antes necesitaba arreglar unas cosas para estar más segura, tome mi celular y llame a la única persona que me ayudaría

-¿Hola? – respondió un poco soñoliento

-¿Emmett? Tienes que ayudarme – solté con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa?

Emmett era un fiel amigo de mi misma calaña, me había ayudado a fingir que era mi novio para que así nadie sospechara que al que realmente quería era a Edward, me había ayudado infinidades de veces y sabia que esta vez no sería la excepción, además yo lo recompensaba muy bien, ¿Cómo? …Pues de la única manera en que yo sabía hacerlo, sexo.

-Ay algo que quiero que agás por mí – respondí

-Claro, tu solo ordena – ¡perfecto! Sabía que no se negaría

-Quiero que averigües si hay algún boleto de avión reservado o comparado al nombre de Isabella Swan, y si es así, quiero saber el destino del viaje.

-Isabella Swan, listo, ya tengo su nombre, no te preocupes en unos minutos tengo la información.

-Excelente – exclamé – no te preocupes que después tendrás tu recompensa cariño – dije con voz seductora

-Claro – podría jurar que estaba sonriendo

-Espero tu llamada, adiós – finalice la conversación, no espere a que me respondiera y colgué, esto estaba saliendo muy fácil.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegue al departamento de Alice, aparque frente a su puerta y salí de mi coche.

Toque un par de veces y me abrió

-Hola Rose – saludó un poco seria, no era habitual en ella hablar así pero no pregunte

Me adentre con ella en su apartamento y la vi un poco ocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunte desde el sillón mientras la veía venir de un lado al otro

-Oh, es que tengo que ir a dejar algo a casa Bella que Edward me dió, pero me han llamado de último momento, Jasper me necesita con él ahora y no tengo tiempo para hacer ambas cosas

Definitivamente este era mi día de suerte

-Pero no te preocupes, yo justo paso por allí, si quieres se la dejo

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me miro fijamente.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó, yo asentí – gracias Rosalie me harías un enorme favor, quería ir a verla hoy pero se me hace imposible, tal vez mañana valla.

-Claro, yo también quiero ir, no contesta mis llamadas, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a verla?

Con suerte mañana esa perra ya no estaría en la ciudad

-Sí, entonces mañana vamos a verla

El sonido de mi celular me interrumpió indicándome que era un mensaje, Alice salió de la habitación por algunas cosas y yo revisé mi teléfono

_**Mañana sale el vuelo de Isabella en el aeropuerto "el crepúsculo", según averigüe su destino es Phoenix, no hay boleto de regreso.**_

_**Espero mi recompensa con entusiasmo**_

_**Emmett**_

¿Había dicho ya que este era mi día de suerte? ¿Sí? Pues lo digo de nuevo, ¡hoy es mi día de suerte!

-¡Alice! - llamé

-¿Si? - Contesto desde de su habitación

-Tengo que irme, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que llevar con Bella?

-Ahora te lo doy, espérame unos segundos

Miré a mi alrededor y pensé mi plan, primero, antes que todo, tenía que ver que era ese "algo" que Edward quería darle a Bella, depende de lo que fuese yo actuaria, claro que se lo entregaría, solo si eso me beneficiaba, mañana salía el vuelo para Phoenix y Bella ya tenía su pasaje, ella se iría y todo estaría resuelto, solo tendría que fingir un poco más, luego me encargaría de Alice y Jasper, Bella era la única razón por la cual yo fingía ser su amiga, pero si ella no estaba podía ser yo misma y enamorar a Edward, simplemente perfecto, como yo.

-Aquí esta – declaro la estúpida entrando en la sala

-Oh, está bien, yo se la doy – aseguré tomando entre mis manos la carta blanca, ¿un carta?...interesante.

-Gracias amiga…- ¿amiga? Ah claro soy su "amiga" -…me estás haciendo una gran favor

"Si claro, un favor" pensé

Sonreí y me despedí lo más cordial que pude aunque la curiosidad me mataba, quería salir corriendo y saber que decía ese vendito pedazo de papel.

Llegue hasta mi coche y conduje lejos de allí, no me arriesgaría que alguien me viera leyéndola y que eso arruinara todo, la carta me pesaba en los bolsillos, hasta que no pude mas y me estacione enfrente de una tienda en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Abrí la carta como si de una bomba se tratase, la vi y confirme que estaba escrita por Edward

La leí detenidamente, una mueca de asco y decepción se dibujo en mi perfecto rostro.

Edward amaba a Bella

No entendía su actitud el día en que ella le dijo lo que sentía, pero no cavia duda de que la amaba igual o más de lo que ella lo amaba a él, esta carta era testigo, nunca mire con tanto odio un pedazo de papel como este.

La rabia me invadió completamente

-¡Nooooo! – grite, esto no lo soportaría, avente con todas mis fuerzas el trozo de papel que tenía en mis manos sin ver hacia donde caía

Choque fuertemente el timón con mis puños, estaba hecha una furia, ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo? Incluso me atrevería a decir que yo tenía más que ella, pero a Edward eso no parecía importarle, maldita puta, tenía que desaparecer por las buenas o por las malas

Edward sería solo mío.

Arranque el coche a toda velocidad, apretaba el volante con más fuerza de la requerida, mi cuerpo se tenso imaginando si Bella hubiera recibido esta carta, quería matarla pero no lo haría, aria algo mejor, la separaría de Edward.

Llegue a mi departamento y azote la puerta al entrar

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – maldecía en voz baja

Yo sabía que Edward quería a Bella, pero no conté con que la amara, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, ¿la amaba tanto?, yo creí que solo sería un gusto pero esto no estaba en mis planes, no quería creer que lo que decía en ese pedazo de papel fuera cierto, no podía quererla tanto como para….

-¡Nooooo! – grite otra vez presa de la furia

No sé cuánto tiempo pase sumergida en mis pensamientos, imaginándome mil y un maneras de deshacerme para siempre de Bella

Entonces me di cuenta que no necesitaría de mucho esfuerzo

Ella se iba para siempre, pero para siempre no era suficiente tiempo, quería que si se iba se fuera completamente segura que Edward no la quería ni cerca ni lejos de él, esto mas lo haría por venganza, yo sabía que se iría de todas formas pero mi demonio interior pudo mas conmigo, esto lo hacía por una simple y muy clara razón:

Quería que sufriera.

Tome una hoja y me puse a escribir, Bella sufriría todo lo que debía sufrir, pero no era estúpida, no le podía escribir con las putas palabras que yo hubiera matado por decirle, así que tendría que calmarme para poder decirle sutilmente que Edward no la quería, conocía a Bella y sospecharía si recibía una carta de Edward donde le decía que la detestaba, que la odiaba o que le daba asco, ella lo conocía y sabia que él no era así, como dije antes yo no era tan estúpida, ese tipo de errores los comente un principiante.

Y yo no lo era

Luego de horas tratando de ser sutil pero directa encontré las palabras precisas, esto no podía salir mal.

_Bella:_

_Lo que me confesaste el otro día me dejo aturdido, se supone que éramos amigos__,_(comencé asiendo del "amigo herido")_ siento que todo este tiempo a tu lado fue en vano, siento que todo fue una mentira entre nosotros y que nada fue real, ahora simplemente la paso peor cuando pienso en ti._(poco a poco le iba metiendo la daga al corazón)

_Desde ahora tomaremos caminos distintos como si no nos hubiésemos conocido, como si nada hubiese pasado, créeme que esto también me duele pero es lo mejor, es lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo antes de lastimarnos más el uno al otro, con todo esto solo quiero resumir _

_No te quiero, _(disfrute escribiendo eso) _al menos no de la misma forma. Lo siento._

_Hasta nunca_

_Edward_

Perfecto

Leí la carta un par de veces más, esto me convenía demasiado, claro que se la entregaría, es que yo era tan buena que no podía prohibirle saber lo que "realmente" sentía Edward por ella, sonreí con suficiencia.

-Ya falta poco Isabella, pronto tú dejaras de ser un problema para mí – pensé en voz alta

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a su casa conduciendo lo más tranquila que pude.

Cuando llegue, el camión de mudanza ya no estaba y afuera estaba todo desértico, tome la carta entre mis manos y la deslice suavemente por debajo de la puerta, salí de allí con una sonrisa aun mas grande, ya faltaba poco, muy poco.

Quede con Alice por teléfono para ir a casa de Bella al día siguiente, me preguntó por la ridícula carta y con una irónica sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, le conteste que se la había entregado, pero como estaba apurada se la deslice por su puerta, ella había preferido que se la diera en persona pero le aclare que solo había estado de paso.

Al día siguiente prepare mi perfecto plan, hoy daría el tiro de gracia, ella se iría y Edward se quedaría conmigo, planeaba hacer que se separase de sus amigos Alice y Jasper, ellos no eran precisamente la clase de personas que están de tu lado en este tipo de situaciones y no quería arriesgarme

Hoy era el día, me aliste y arregle, debo admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, el día de hoy definiría toda mi felicidad de ahora en adelante, y no me importa sobre quien deba pasar para obtener lo que yo quiero, siempre he pensado así.

Salí de mi casa y en lugar de ir con Alice hice una primera parada, quizás era muy temprano pero era necesario hacerme pasar una vez más por una puta mosca muerta, la "buena", tenía que hacer que nadie sospechara de mi, tenía que hacer que cuando se dieran cuenta de todo nadie se voleara siquiera a mirarme.

Bajé de mi coche al estacionarme en la puerta, antes de tocar mire mi reloj, a esta hora Bella ya estaba en el aeropuerto y con un poco de suerte solo faltaban minutos para que comenzara a abordar

Puse mi mejor cara de tristeza y llame a la puerta, demoro un poco en abrir pero al final lo hizo

Edward con una suave sonrisa de esperanza apareció detrás, no se a quien esperaba, pero no era yo, al verme la sonrisa desapareció y mostro cariño, el típico cariño con el que me miraba, el típico cariño con el que se mira a una amiga.

Eso cambiaria muy pronto

-Hola – dije tímidamente mirando a mí alrededor

-Hola Rosalie – saludo haciéndome pasar

Hora de la actuación

Sonreí tristemente, miraba a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunto

-Este…Edward, yo quería hablar contigo – respondí mirando al suelo mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

Aun seguía sin encararlo pero sentí como se sentaba a mi lado, que no hubiera dado por saltar encima de él.

Despeje rápidamente esa idea y me concentré en el plan que ya había trazado.

-Yo…termine con Emmett – comencé, sentí su duda y podía jurar que estaba confundido.

-Lo siento – se lamentó

Le puse más dramatismo, me pare y camine hacia el enorme ventanal de la pared, me quede allí viendo la ciudad.

-Rose – escuche que me llamo con preocupación - ¿estás bien?

-No…

Escuche como se iba acercando, me tomo de los hombros volteando mi cuerpo para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Si…bueno, no… - ¡dios! Qué buena actriz soy

-No entiendo

-¿No me vas a preguntar por que termine con él? – pregunte animándome a mirarlo

-¿Por qué?

-Por…por ti

Vi la conmoción en sus ojos

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? – ¿es que acaso todo este tiempo no era evidente?, no creí que le sorprendería tanto

Silencio y duda por parte de él

-Edward, yo estoy enamorada de ti- clave mis ojos en él tratando de que viera en mí lo que Bella no tenia - solo quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo – actué como nunca, incluso casi me salen lagrimas

-Rosalie… – por la forma en la que dijo mi nombre sabia que este pendejo me rechazaría, pero no estaba buscando su aceptación, estaba buscando distraerlo mientras Bella se separaba de él, además de que yo quedaría muy bien y cuando todo se describiría nadie sospecharía de mi –…tu eres una persona muy especial para mí, siempre has estado cuando te he necesitado y te lo agradeceré por toda la vida, te tengo mucho cariño…pero…

-No me amas – termine la frase por él, no entiendo porque simplemente no iba al grano, suprimí mi expresión de aburrimiento y me obligue a llorar, lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Me miro con remordimiento, "idiota", suspire impaciente

-T…te entiendo – tartamudee, el suspiró, supongo que pensaba que le haría un berrinche, se lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque mi plan no acababa aquí

-Gracias – me dijo sinceramente y me abrazo, me perdí en sus brazos por un momento pero recordé mi plan, aquí no terminaba todo

-Creí que no te encontraría aquí – susurré tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué creíste eso? – pregunto extrañado, genial esto hacia más fácil mi trabajo, él no sabía nada, mi cara se ilumino sin poder evitarlo

-¿No lo sabes? - pregunte

-¿Saber qué?

-Bella… Bella se va ¿no lo sabías, enserio?...creí que estabas enterado… creí que Bella al menos se despediría de ti, qué raro.

Lo mire y comprobé que no me prestaba atención, miraba a la nada confundido y aterrorizado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada le salía hasta que se decidió

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, Alice no me lo ha dicho – ¡Ja! Alice ni siquiera sabía lo de Bella

-¿En dónde está ahora?

"Ay cariño ¿enserio crees que te diré donde esta?" pensé malvadamente

-Por la hora supongo que en el aeropuerto "el crepúsculo" – error, no estaba allí

Se quedo mirándome sin hacer nada, yo ya me estaba impacientando, ¡yo tenía que ir con Alice!

-¿¡Qué esperas? – grite sin poder contenerme, aunque corriera no la alcanzaría

-¿Qué? – contesto desubicado

- ¿Tú la quieres verdad? – me costó un mundo peguntar eso

-Más que a mi vida – respondió, me costó más aun escuchar su respuesta

-Pues entonces ve y detenla, lucha por ella, no la dejes ir – las cursilerías que tenía que decir para quedar bien

-¿En qué aeropuerto dijiste que estaba?

-En "el crepúsculo" ¡corre! – grite

-Gracias – dijo fugazmente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a toda prisa dejándome sola en su apartamento

Lo vi desaparecer a toda velocidad en su coche, primer pasó: listo

Cerré la puerta al salir y tranquilamente fui a la casa de la estúpida de Alice para mi siguiente paso.

* * *

NO SE PASEN POR MI FINC SIN DEJAR SU GUELLA

DEJAR REVIEWS NO CUESTA NADA

GRACIAS CHICAS!


	9. Chapter 9

**¡hola chicas! muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!...todas odian a rose y van haber que que al ultimo tendra su merecido, este capi las dejara 0_0 jajajaj...ensesio espero que les guste, me rompi el cerebro pensando en un merecido final y espero haberlo logrado, el proximo capi es el ultimo! buuu...es triste pero ya era tiempo.**

**y miles de perdones por la ekivocacion, apeneas akabe de publicar este capi corregire el anterior, devi poner en el aeropuerto "AMANECER" pero me ekivoke y puse el crepusculo...sorry**

**didi! cuando me enviaste tu correo por el review no se vio, revisa el rr k me enviaste y te daras cuenta...plis enviame otrocon tu correo pero con espacios, asi se podra ver..gracias, kiero enviarte ya! tu regalo jejeje**

**gracias por todo su apoyo chicas!...plis dejemme reviews por ya casi se acab la historia...**

**posdata: los bestidos de las chicas estan en mi perfil**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**POV Rosalie**

Conduje hasta su departamento y me estacione justo al frente, toque ansiosa su puerta y a los pocos segundos abrió

-¿Estas lista? – pregunte

-Sí, vamos – cerro la perta y salió conmigo hasta mi coche, ambas estábamos calladas "preocupadas" por lo que encontraríamos en casa de Bella

El camino fui incomodo, se podía sentir la tención entre nosotras, lo tome como preocupación nada mas, al llegar nos bajamos y Alive se seguía comportándose raro.

"Está preocupada por Bella" me repetía a mi misma

Al llegar tocamos la puerta y nadie nos abrió, yo fingí sorpresa cuando preguntamos a los vecinos y nos dijeron que se había mudado y que el lugar estaba en venta, eso ya lo sabía pero igualmente fingí

-¡Alice que hacemos! ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

-¡No lo sé pero al parecer se ha ido hoy! – Estaba desesperada, después de pensarlo un poco dedujo que teníamos que ir al aeropuerto

La convencí para ir "al crepúsculo" primero, fuimos a toda velocidad, Alice no dejaba de moverse en su asiento inquieta, al llegar la buscamos y no la encontramos, preguntamos a las personas si la habían visto y nadie nos dio razón.

Sin que ella pudiera verme sonreí

Entramos a mi coche una vez mas y fuimos al siguiente aeropuerto, al llegar ni siquiera esperó a que yo apagara el motor y se bajo corriendo a la entrada

Perra

Entre poco después que ella y escuche un grito, Alice estaba llamando a… ¿Bella? ¡Imposible!

Corrí hacia donde había escuchado la voz y apreté los puños.

¡No!

El vuelo de la "mosca muerta" se había retrasado y estaba allí mirándonos con ojos vidriosos a punto de salir hacia el avión

¡Mierda!

La muy maldita sonrió y se acerco casi corriendo a nosotros, yo trate de disimular mis ganas de saltarle encima y matarla yo misma, sonreí con la mas falsa sonrisa que pudiera dar, ¡esto era demasiado!

Mire ansiosa a mí alrededor verificando que Edward no entrara por la puerta el encuentro de Bella.

¡Para esta hora ella ya debería estar rumbo a Phoenix!

-¿Cómo te atreviste a irte así? – hablo Alice

-No te vayas – me obligué a abrazarla diciendo la mentira más grande del mundo

Nos miro por un segundo y hablo

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Hoy fuimos a tu apartamento y vimos que estaba en venta, nos preocupamos cuando nadie nos abría la puerta, preguntamos a tus vecinos y ellos nos dijeron que habías salido con tus maletas, ¡recorrimos los únicos 2 aeropuertos de esta ciudad! Hasta que te encontramos – explico Alice mientras yo la mataba con la mirada impaciente para que se fuera.

Ok hora de actuar…otra vez

-¡Debiste por lo menos avisarnos!

-Lo siento chicas, pero fue una rápida decisión

-Bella ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

"¡cállate Alice!"

-Si…- no nos miro al responder

-Es por Edward ¿no? – pregunte, no pude reprimir mi cara de asco

Asintió con dolor ,pero no me dio pena

-No tienes que irte – apreté los puños, Alice no lo estaba haciendo fácil

Respire antes de hablar

-Si Bella, puedes superarlo – "no, no puede"

-No chicas, no puedo, solo me hare más daño

-Al menos escúchalo Bella, se que tiene mucho que decir – un punto más para la maldita, cada vez me daba más pretextos para partirla en dos

-¿Como saben ustedes de todo esto?

No podía hablar por la rabia así que cedí la palabra a Alice

-Él me lo conto todo después de que hablaron en la fiesta, se que las cosas no resultaron como quisiste, pero por favor escúchalo, si tan solo yo te dijera todo lo que…

Abrí mi boca para interrumpirlas, si seguían hablando todo se derrumbaría, pero algo mas lo hizo por mi

"Se le hace un último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo número 25464 hagan el favor de abordar, el avión está a punto de despegar, gracias"

Suspire aliviada, eso estuvo cerca

-La carta – esas simples palabras me dejaron estupefacta, mire a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Bella leíste la carta? – volvió a hablar

¡No!

-Sí, es por eso que me voy

- Pero…el… - ¡Alice!

-Alice es inútil, no hay nada que me haga quedarme, leí la carta y créeme, estoy haciendo justo lo que él me pidió

-¿Qué? Pero no entiendo el… - juro que utilice todo mi autocontrol para no irme contra la puta boca de Alice

-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil – pidió, miro su reloj y hablo de nuevo -Las voy a extrañar – mire a Bella despedirse, aquí se acababa todo, este sería mi último esfuerzo

"Llora Rosalie, ella se va, tu "amiga" se va

-Y nosotras también – eso no era cierto pero igual lo dije

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión – otra vez Alice con su enorme boca

-No, la decisión ya está tomada, me iré a Phoenix a comenzar una nueva vida… quizás puedan ir a visitarme – ¡ja! Eso no va a pasar

-¿Y tú no regresaras? – pregunte esperanzada de que la respuesta sea no

-No, yo no regresare aquí - bingo

-Te queremos

-Yo también chicas, les prometo que haré lo posible para que vayan a visitarme

Puse mi mejor cara de tristeza y quedamos en silencio

-No te olvides de nosotras

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Bella

-No se preocupen, ustedes nunca saldrán de mi corazón y claro que nos veremos pronto, lo prometo

Nos abrazo por última vez y susurro un leve adiós

"Adiós Bella"

La vi alejarse, camino desapareciendo entre la gente que la rodeaba, antes de subir al avión se volteo y una triste sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, me imagine que estaba despidiéndose de la ciudad, pero no me importo, yo no veía las horas de que se fuera.

Seremos sinceros

Nunca la quise ¿Cómo querer a una piedra en mi camino?

Alice se moría en lagrima y yo…también, vi como el avión despegaba y finalmente desaparecía de entre las nubes

Esto era todo

Gane

Abarse a Alice que aun lloraba

-Está bien – susurre falsamente, todo en mí era falso

-¿Está bien? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – me miro asombrada

-Alice era lo mejor créeme, quizás después de todo Edward no era para ella – "claro que no, es para mí"

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto alejándose

-Alice – me cerque, aj que débil era esta estúpida

-No, no te acerques – no me gusto la manera en la que me hablo pero no era hora de discutir

Suspiré

-Como quieras – no insistiría, ya estaba haciendo bastante con abrazarla, rodé los ojos y crucé mis brazos por encima de me pecho, me estaba comenzando a aburrir.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido

Los guardias de seguridad y todo el personal comenzó a correr, los teléfonos de repente no dejaban de sonar y ante mis ojos todos los vuelos fueron cancelados de última hora, poco a poco comencé a ver rostros con miedo, no entendía nada, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntar a alguien que era lo que pasaba cuando una voz por el parlante me lo explico todo y no supe como sentirme.

"Señores pasajeros se les ruega mantengan la calma, todos los vuelos restantes han sido suspendidos por su propia seguridad, estamos tratando de contactarnos con el vuelo número 25464, al parecer ha habido un accidente y ha sido derribado, se les pide se mantengan en sus lugares actuales, gracias"

Bella

Mi mente estaba en blanco y solo pude ver como Alice me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, había dejado de llorar por la sorpresa pero pude ver como una solitaria lágrima era derramada, en ese momento dijo exacto lo que yo pensaba

-Bella – susurro tan bajito que casi no pude escucharla

Entonces ocurrió todo lo contrario a lo anterior, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta.

Alice llorando con más fuerza

Alice cayendo de rodillas

El aeropuerto siendo invadido de personas

Policías y bomberos corriendo

Personas llorando y gritando

Dolor y muerte por donde pudiese ver

Y yo…la vi

Justo al otro lado de donde me encontraba, una sombra se distinguió de las demás, justo al otro lado alguien dio un paso y pude ver su rostro, era ella

Bella

Con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro me miraba con odio y vocalizaba 2 palabras que no quería oír.

"Tu culpa"

Retrocedí algunos pasos hasta chocar con una pared, ahí estaba, mi "amiga", la que había subido al avión hace algunos minutos, la que se había separado de Edward…

La que yo mate

Abrí y cerré los ojos muchas veces tratando de disipar esa horrible visión, porque eso tenía que ser, una horrible visión, no podía ser real, era imposible.

Entonces me entro el terror más grande que yo alguna vez haya sentido, desesperación, incertidumbre, miedo, todo eso en un solo segundo, eso bastó para no soportarlo más y huir

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, a lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre pero no me parecieron más que susurros, trate de no mirar hacia nada en especial mientras corría pero fue imposible, seguía allí, mirándome y diciéndome que era mi culpa, hacia donde miraba estaba ella, no podía escaparme de ella, nunca desapareció.

No era mi culpa, yo no hice que se estrellara

"Pero sí que se subiera al avión" dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

No, no podía ser mi culpa, Bella estaba muerta y yo tenía que salir de allí, recordaba se sonrisa y su odio, a empujones llegue hasta la puerta y mire al otro lado de la calle

Bella

En un banco en el parque

Bella

En una tienda

Bella

Alguien saliendo de un auto

Bella

Me agarré la cabeza con fuerza tratando de desaparecerla de mi mente, tratando de borrar todo lo que me amenazaba, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me abrace el cuerpo tratando de protegerme de la nada.

Con gran esfuerzo me calme y poco a poco me relaje, lentamente mire hacia los costado de la calle, nada, suspire aliviada y me relaje un poco, las personas me miraban como si estuviera loca y me reí sola de la idea tan estúpida, yo no estaba loca, me reí otra vez nerviosamente.

"Tu culpa"

La voz ya no era dulce ni femenina como solía ser de ella, ahora era rasposa y malvada como si estuviera…muerta

De un salto me di la vuelta para encontrar a Bella a poco metros de mi señalándome con un dedo, y repitiendo las interminables palabras

"Tu culpa"

-¡Nooooo! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, retrocedí a tropezones sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella sonreía satisfecha, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos otra vez. Esta me dolía y no podía respirar, Bella me miraba con odio y nunca dejo de señalarme

Un fuerte sonido hiso que desviara mi vista, era un claxon...un enorme camión se acercaba peligrosamente, no reaccioné a tiempo y lo último que pude ver fue unos labios que repetían una y otra vez.

"Tu culpa"

-¡AAAHHHHH!

La enfermera de turno entra con una expresión de fastidio en la cara y una aguja en sus manos.

-Tranquila, tranquila – repite como si eso fuera a calmar mi desesperación, otra vez me despierto a mitad de la noche con la pesadilla de la que fue mi vida, no puedo mover mis muñecas pues están amarradas a los costados de la cama, y me estoy acostumbrando a no poder mover mis piernas…bueno, la única que tengo ahora, entonces la veo otra vez, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la he visto sonriéndome o señalándome, nunca hace nada, solo me observa y se ríe

El miedo me invade y trato inútilmente de patear aun sabiendo que mi pierna no responderá, aun sabiendo que por más voluntad que ponga nadie me creerá.

-¡Bellaa! –grito con terror – ahhh, ahhh – entran 2 hombres y me tomen fuertemente de de los brazos – ¡Noooooo! – Bella al otro lado de la habitación se ríe, los hombres inmoviliza mis brazos, siento como una aguja traspasa mi piel, el liquido recorre mi brazo hasta extenderse en mi cuerpo, pierdo fuerza y mi ojos pesan ligeramente, la familiar sensación de ser sedada me invade.

Y me quedo sola otra vez, sola con mi tortura y terror, sola con Bella y su risa, junto con Bella y su venganza.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé ni quién soy, una vez más me quedare dormida, ya no vivo, ahora me la paso durmiendo y la verdad lo agradezco de cierta forma, prefiero eso a verla repitiendo que es mi culpa

Las puertas se cierran y quedo en tinieblas.

Los ojos se me cierran

Allí me quedo… sola, paralitica y loca.

Y Entonces como todas las noches desde que llegue aquí sueño con mi vida, desde el principio hasta el fin

_**-¡Este es el vestido Rose! – exclamó Paula**_

_**-¿Estás segura? – pregunte mirando el vestido azul sobre mi piel**_

_**-Siiiiii – chilló**_

_**Yo no estaba acostumbrada a llevar vestidos cortos y para ser sincera me sentía algo incomoda, pero si mi amiga…**_


	10. Chapter 10 : FIN

**GRACIAS!...eso es lo mas importante de decir...perdon por la demora pero tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y no podia publicar...este es el capi final! lo se es muy triste!...me duele ponerle fin pero ya lo hice...miles de gracias por todo el apoyo recibido...plis no se pierdan chicas me encantaria tenerlas como lectoras en otra de mis historias...muchas gracias!...esta fue una gran aventura y me alegra averla compartido con ustedes...duele decir adios **

**plissss lean otra de mis historias no me gustaria perderlas como lectoras valen mucho para mi...**

**lename en :**

**El leon y la zorra- bella y edward (lemoon)**

**La ultima de mis aventuras- bella y edward(one short- lemoon)**

**gracias**

**hasta siempre**

**tukiz**

**

* * *

**

**POV EDWARD**

_Sus ojos me miraba con amor, sus labios decían exactamente lo que yo quería oír, sus palabras me acariciaban, su cabello caía en suaves ondas como la última vez que la vi, su rostro no había cambiado en nada, ella estaba idéntica, su vestido impecable y su alma conmigo, nada en ella era diferente, la piscina resplandecía frente a nosotros más poderosa de cómo la recordaba o de cómo era en realidad, los edificios nos rodeaban y un mundo allí afuera vivía sin saber de nuestra existencia, todo era exactamente cómo lo recordaba o aun más hermoso_

_-Te quiero – susurró, elevó la mirada y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna con esperanza_

_Algo dentro de mí estallo y esta vez no estuve confundido ni asustado, esta vez sabia que decir, sabía que sentir, esta vez nadie nos interrumpió, esta vez nadie me lo impidió, conteste automáticamente las 2 palabras que nunca le dije, y que nunca le diría_

_-Te amo_

_Ella sonrió y la luz en sus ojos se hizo más intensa, luz que yo apague con mis errores, así como apareció, desapareció frente a mis ojos, en un momento todo era como antes…y en el otro…_

Estaba en mi cama respirando agitadamente, otra vez en la realidad, otra vez sin ella, otra vez…solo

Mire a mi alrededor aturdido con falsas esperanzas de verla entrando por la puerta diciendo que todo estaría bien y entregándome una aspirina, como lo hacía cada vez que tenia resaca, pero ella no estaba y mi departamento era una verdadera porquería, habían cosas por todas partes además de una que otra cosa rota, mi pobre departamento había pagado toda la rabia que me embargada cuando regrese en la madrugada después de estar en ese bosque, salí de la cama y recorrí mi departamento, pude ver las botellas sobre la mesa de la cocina, las botellas que había bebido la noche anterior sin control, la cabeza me dolía y la luz era demasiado fuerte para mis ojos, me metí al baño y me mire en el espejo, era un verdadero desastre, mi cabello estaba desordenado, mis ojos rojos y se notaba lo cansado que estaba con unas muy marcadas ojeras, suspire y tome la aspirina que estaba en el botiquín, aun estaba desorientado, aun no caía encima mío la realidad, cuando salí del baño y vi mi departamento, lo comprendí una vez más, una amarga lagrima callo por mi rostro, pero me la limpie con rabia, era increíble que aun sintiera tanta furia hacia mí mismo.

Me dirigí hacia la gran ventana que ocupaba toda mi pared, me coloqué frente a ella y vi atreves de esta , la ciudad enorme me hiso sentir pequeño, pero algo había cambiado, antes esa vista me parecía magnifica, era una de las razone por las que había comprado este departamento para vivir, pero ahora no sentía nada, ver aquello que antes me fascinaba y que ahora no provoca ni la más mínima sensación en mí, me hizo sentir aun más insignificante, ahora lo veía insípido y sin color, algo en el mundo había cambiado…o …tal vez había sido yo.

Mire la ciudad sin ver nada en realidad y me sentí vacio, morí y no hice nada para volver a la vida.

1 semana

2 semanas

3 semanas

4 semanas

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como cada latido de mi muerto corazón. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa, pasa. Incluso para mí

Un día me levante y me di cuenta que vivir en mi submundo no la traería de vuelta, un día me desperté y me di cuenta que mirar su foto o mirar la ventana tampoco la traería de vuelta, un día me di cuenta que dejando de vivir no la haría regresar a mi, un día volví tratar de seguir vivo, un día me levante, un día tome un ducha y limpie mi departamento, un día vote todas las botellas de licor , un día me vi al espejo y aunque ella no se reflejaba en este yo sabía que estaba a mi lado, ella estaba junto a mi aunque no pudiera verla, ella estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, ese día la mitad de mi alma regreso conmigo, y la otra mitad se quedo con ella.

Fue duro despertar, "resucitar", pero tenía que hacerlo, en las últimas 4 semanas muchos habían venido a verme pero no los deje pasar, mi celular y teléfono sonaban frecuentemente pero no conteste y no salí, casi no comía y me la pasaba mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de verla en mi calle llamándome como lo hacía cada vez que salíamos, solo miraba esperándola, pero ella no llego, no fui a su funeral, ni a su entierro, me sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera me creía merecedor de aquello, simplemente por 4 semanas había muerto.

La realidad es dura…pero no estaba solo para afrontarla…nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo…aunque duela

Jamás había tomado a la muerte como algo…como decirlo…serio, hasta que la vi de cerca atreves de alguien a quien ame, siempre pensé que eso le pasaría a alguien más, alguien que no sería yo ni nadie cercano a mi hasta que Bella murió, jamás me imagine que este mundo era demasiado pequeño y que a cualquiera podría pasarle y me pregunte "¿Por qué?", porque ella y no otra persona, sé que es egoísta pero no pude evitar preguntármelo, dentro de mí hubo una respuesta que parecía una pregunta, "¿y por qué no ella?" "¿Por qué alguien más?", para eso no tuve respuesta, jamás vi a la muerte tan de cerca y tan dolorosa

-Hola – salude con una media sonrisa, estaba frente a la puerta de Alice.

Ella me miro sorprendida y me abrazo muy efusivamente, no me había visto hace mucho y conociéndola habría estado preocupada.

-Hola – contesto bajito

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunte

Miro a su alrededor como si recién se diera cuenta que estábamos en la puerta

-Claro – dijo en tono de disculpa

Entre, adentro estaba muy caliente a comparación de toda la nieve que reinaba afuera, me senté en el sillón calmadamente y se hizo un silencio cómodo por un momento.

-Estuve tratando de contactarte – dijo de repente sacándome de mis vagos pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Trate de hablar contigo, pero no contestabas mis llamadas ni salías de tu departamento, enserio me alegra que este bien

-Bien, no es la palabra que usaría – replique

-Oh, claro

Silencio otra vez

-Tengo algo de qué hablarte Edward

-No tengo ganas de hablar de nadie ahora Alice

-¿Ni siquiera de Bella?

Su nombre en la habitación hizo eco en mi mente, hace mucho que no había escuchado su nombre, ni siquiera yo lo había pronunciado en voz alta, en realidad dolió como la primera vez.

No respondí esperando que continuara

-Edward, tengo algo muy importante que enseñarte

-¿Qué es? – respondí con impaciencia

Saco un sobre del bolsillo de sus jeans y me lo extendió, de repente tuve miedo de recibirlo pero lo hice.

-Lo he llevado siempre conmigo con la esperanza de encontrarte alguna vez

El sobre no me era familiar, no tenía nada escrito al frente y estaba un poco amarillento, lo abrí y saque su contenido.

Un papel levemente arrugado, eso sí lo reconocí

Mi carta

La hoja estaba doblada en dos y también algo maltratada pero se podía leer mi letra muy claramente, al primer instante no entendí, esto debía tenerlo Bella, o debió tenerlo, mire a Alice con desconcierto e hice un pobre intento de preguntar algo coherente, pero tenia demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza

-¿Qué…como?

-Déjame explicarte, esta carta la encontré en el auto de Rosalie la mañana en la que fue atropellada

-¿Rosalie fue atropellada? – me sentí culpable por no haber estado cuando mis amigos me habían necesitado

-Sí, el mismo día del accidente de Bella, no creo que debas sentir pena Edward

-No entiendo, explícate de una vez – exigí

-Está bien, pero debes estar lo más tranquilo posible – respiró profundamente - el día en el que tú me diste esa carta para dársela a Bella a mi me surgió un inconveniente, Jasper se puso muy enfermo y tuve que ir con él, Rosalie pareció ese día aquí y se ofreció a dársela a Bella, yo de pura estúpida confié en ella…y bueno….pues, la verdad…es que jamás se la dio

-¿¡Qué?

¿Bella no había leído mi carta?

-Lo siento Edward, es mi culpa yo no debí confiar en Rosalie…

Mi mente divagaba, no quería creer que todo había sido una estupidez, que había perdido a la razón de mi vida por una verdadera idiotez

-¿Pero Rosalie no se la dio? – pregunte desconcertado, ¿Por qué ella haría algo así?

-No, ella…ella escribió otra carta en la que decía que tú querías que se fuera, que no la querías y cosas así, así Bella se convenció aun mas de irse

-P…pero…¿por…por qué?

-Rosalie te quería para ella, nos engaño a todos, la carta que tienes en tus manos jamás fue leída por Bella, todo fue planeado por Rosalie, ella está ahora en un manicomio, fui a verla la primera semana que ingresó y debo decirte que está completamente desquiciada, al parecer no pudo cargar con la culpa y ahora dice ver a Bella por todas partes, no se puede tener una conversación racional con ella

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, mis oídos una vez mas no querían creer lo que me decían, otra vez me odie

Esta vez no salí corriendo hacia el bosque, esta vez no fui a treparme en la copa de un árbol para mirar el crepúsculo, esta vez decidí hacer las cosas bien.

De mi boca no salía nada más que palabras inconclusas, frases sin sentido o incoherencias, Alice me miraba extrañada guardando silencio, no podía hablar pero para mi desgracia si podía pensar.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dije, abrace a Alice con todas mis fuerzas como si fuera la última vez.

Y en realidad lo era

Ella me sonrió sin sospechar siquiera que esta sería la última vez que me vería, había salido de mi oscuridad para irme de aquí de la manera más cobarde, y es que una persona tiene un límite para todo, incluso para el dolor, y mi corazón ya había llegado a su límite, sé que no tenía derecho a huir, pues después de todo esto era mi culpa, pero no podía evitarlo, también era humano y mi alma ya pedía un descanso a todo lo que mi corazón no quería afrontar, se que de estar aquí Bella no hubiera querido que yo acabara así, pero ya era tarde para ella e igualmente para mí.

-Gracias – repetí, le sonreí débilmente, la mire a los ojos tratando de despedirme sin palabras pues sabía que si le decía lo que tenía planeado ella no me dejaría hacerlo

Nos sonreímos por un instante mas, me separe y tranquilamente camine hasta la puerta, ella no dijo nada pero al ver que abría la puerta lo comprendió.

-Edward ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras yo salía por la puerta con la cabeza gacha

No respondí

-¡Edward!

-¡Edward!

Llamó, pero yo no me detuve, mientras me dirigía a mi auto esperaba que las lagrimas salieran por todas las cosas que había hecho mal y cada segundo aumentaban, pero para mi sorpresa de mis ojos no salió ni una gota, estaba vacío, me encontraba en un estado de tranquilidad nula, no sentía nada, caminaba como un resignado hacia la silla eléctrica.

Conduje a una velocidad mínima como muy pocas veces lo hacía, sentí mi teléfono sonar y al ver que era Alice lo tire por la ventana

¿Qué más daba?

Las próximas 5 horas fueron como una ilusión, un segundo estaba parado en medio de mi departamento mirando por última vez la vista y al otro segundo estaba…

Muerto

Muerto en vida…otra vez

Tome toda la ropa que me fue posible y la metí de forma desordenada en mi maleta, logre llenar 3 maletas, dinero, y cosas importantes, sin siquiera mirar atrás salí de mi departamento por última vez, en mi rostro no había rastro de vida, camine con paso decidido hasta mi auto que me esperaba a pocos metros, subí con mi equipaje y sin siquiera mirar atrás…

Me fui

Sabía que no extrañaría tanto esta ciudad, había pasado momentos gratos pero tenía que salir de aquí antes de que me volviera completamente loco y tuviera que hacerle compañía a Rosalie

Necesitaba dejar todo atrás

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, mis recuerdos, mi conciencia, mis errores, yo,…ella

Todo

Antes de irme sabia exactamente a donde ir, compre una rosa y me dirigí a mi único amor, mi amor de la eternidad

Bella, el cementerio

Me baje del auto que estacioné descuidadamente en la entrada y con paso lento me adentre en la casa de aquellos muertos, me era irreal tener que ir allí para verla, me era irreal verla muerta

Camine mirando entre las lapidas cada nombre que no me era familiar, cada persona que de alguna forma había dejado de existir, sorprendentemente había una suave neblina que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, el cementerio estaba vacío y silencioso, pero no tuve miedo

Seguí caminando por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que al último de la subida vi una luz, muy lejos, sola en la parte más alta estaba ella, o lo que ella fue

_Bella Swan_

_Nuestra luz al final del camino_

_La vida en una dulce ironía_

_1990 - 2010_

Me acerque lentamente hasta donde descansaba mi gran amor, aquel al que había querido, lastimado y matado, esta vez no me sonreía ni me decía que me amaba, esta vez ni siquiera tenía su mirada sobre mí, una lapida de fría piedra me daba la bienvenida sin dejarme verla a ella. Me puse de rodillas frente a su nombre y coloque la única rosa que había llevado en el suelo, quise que todo esto no hubiera pasado, que ella se hubiera enamorado de alguien más y que yo no le hiciera tanto daño, tal vez todos estaríamos mejor ahora

Rosalie no estaría en un manicomio loca

Alice no lloraría todo el día

Jasper no lloraría de frustración al ver a Alice aun destrozada

Bella...estaría viva

Y yo…

No me iría

No quise romper el silencio del lugar, así que solo susurre muy bajito lo que nunca le dije en persona, lo que nunca le dije cuando estaba viva, sabía que era tarde pero ya no tenía nada que perder, aquellas únicas 2 palabras que la mataron por no ser dichas, aquellas que jamás dije.

-Te amo

2 lágrimas cayeron sobre la fría tierra frente a su tumba

Me iba a Phoenix, donde una vez ella quiso comenzar de nuevo, sería una forma de llevarla conmigo, tenía que irme, cada lugar de esta ciudad me recordaba a ella, en cada rincón de este lugar podía ver cada etapa de su vida y lo más doloroso es que desaparecían muy lentamente, creí que podría soportarlo pero no puedo, es increíble lo rápido que cambian las cosas, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya todo estaba acabado

-Yo también te amo Bella, no tienes idea cuanto, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero hoy me voy, como tú, me voy a un lugar mejor sin tantos recuerdos.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos

_-Yo… estoy….enamorada de ti…"te quiero"_

_Sonreí, ¡por fin lo había dicho!, acune su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirase_

_-Yo también te amo_

_Sonrió y sus ojos me miraron entusiasmados, era hermosa_

_Entonces nuestros labios se unieron en un suave y lento beso, eran dulces y en ese momento supe que todo había cambiado, en ese momento supe que aquellos labios serian míos para siempre y siempre jamás_

_Eso me sonaba a gloria_

Abrí los ojos y sonreí tristemente ante la fantasía de lo que pudo ser.

Le dedique una mirada llena de emociones que ella jamás pudo ver y me despedí.

-Algún día me reuniré contigo mi amor, algún día seremos tú y yo…pero ese día no es hoy, espérame en el cielo mí ángel.

Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas

Entonces saque el papel que hubiera cambiado el curso de mi vida, aquel que jamás llego a su dueña, aquel que ella jamás leyó, no sabía si alguna vez lo hiciera pero no lo quería tener conmigo, no era mío en realidad

Lo deje caer frente a su nombre

Me levante lentamente y mirando su lapida me fui, camine ausente atreves de la muerte en la tierra, camine hacia mi salida, camine hacia un futuro muy lejos de ella, pero a la vez tan cerca que dolía

La mire por última vez y sin mirar atrás, esperando con entusiasmo que algún día la vida se me acabara y me reuniera con ella para probar sus labios una última vez

Podría ir lo más lejos posible de este maldito lugar, pero nunca sería lo suficiente lejos, yo más que nadie sabía que mi corazón se quedaba allí, enterrado en un cajón junto con mi amada, porque ella siempre tuvo mi corazón aunque no lo supiese, yo podría ir y pretender que era feliz o normal, pero nunca lo seria, solo podía alejarme para tratar de no recordar pues sabía que nunca podría olvidar, eso ya no importaba, mi cuerpo se iba conmigo a Phoenix pero mi alma se quedo llorando en su tumba, así es como tenía que ser.

Por ahora solo viviría como ella hubiera querido que viva

Como ella hubiera vivido

Como ella hubiera sido

Entonces…seguí, muy lejos de aquí, muy lejos de mi verdadero hogar, donde los recuerdos no me alcanzan y en donde Bella alguna vez quiso pertenecer.

Y deje que el tiempo pasara a través de mí.

…

El papel calló balanceándose silenciosamente, reposó en la tierra esperando ser leída, pero nadie la vio, su dueña ya no estaba y su remitente se iba para no regresar.

Todo decaía en ella, en aquel papel que Bella nunca leyó, en aquella parte del corazón de Edward que nunca amo.

Esa carta habría cambiado muchas cosas, muchas vidas, muchas desgracias.

Y el amor hubiera cambiado esta historia, pero no lo hizo.

Allí, mientras el príncipe azul se iba y frente a la tumba de la princesa, reposó por siempre la evidencia de que el amor no siempre cura, a veces también te mata.

_Bella:_

_Lo que me confesaste el otro día me dejo aturdido, jamás habría pensado que sentías eso por mí, fuiste valiente al decírmelo y es hora que yo también lo sea._

_Me he enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel bar hace un año atrás, me deslumbraste y lo sigues haciendo, perdón si no te lo dije antes, eso hubiera cambiado mucho, pero tenía miedo._

_Ahora he tomado una decisión, aquí estoy, ofreciéndote mi corazón, pero es solo decisión tuya aceptarlo, tu mereces ser feliz sin importar con quien, te he hecho mucho daño por mucho tiempo y no pienso volver hacértelo, si has decidido o decides alejarte de mí lo entenderé, yo te dejare marchar con la promesa de que seas feliz, ese es mi único deseo_

_Se feliz mi vida, sin importar que sea lejos de mi_

_Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero_

_Ahora soy yo quien te lo dice_

_Qué ironía_

_Qué triste ironía_

_Edward. _

**FIN**

**Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales.**

**Gracias a Pierr y Jimena...sin ellos estas historia no existiria**


End file.
